Danny Phantom: Never Waking Up
by Younglian
Summary: A year has passed since Phantom Planet and Danny had planned to have a ghost free weekend with his friends, but when Nocturne and Desiree team up to get revenge against Danny by trapping him in an eternal nightmare, Skulker also decides to join in putting Danny's life at stake. Will Danny survive and what will happen to Danny after he wakes up? Will he be the same as before?
1. Before Hand

**Apologies for grammar and stuff. I don't own Danny Phantom otherwise it would never have ended and Tucker would not be the mayor. I'm sorry if the character's personalities don't match up, I'm so bad at making Tucker seem like Tucker!**

**This fan fic takes place after Phantom Planet. However, unlike what happened at the end of Phantom Planet, Tucker is not Mayor. I'm sorry Tucker as Mayor did not really feel right, I know he helped save the world. but he's still too young, maybe if they were older I would agree.**

**Once again, I don't own Danny Phantom, I'm just a fan with a dream that DP never finished.**

We all know how Danny Phantom saved the world, but what happened after everyone found out his secret. Well to begin with Valerie apologised a lot, even though Danny had already forgave him and understood why she had done it. His parents both kept pestering him for an explanation as to why he kept it a secret for such a long time, which is really quite obvious when you consider all the threats and consider how he is still a biological mystery. Meanwhile, Clockwork caught Vlad after he was hit with the meteor. It still remains unexplained how he survived and is still a halfa.

Anyway, back to the story where 1 year has passed since the meteor passed through the Earth and a now nearing 16 year old Danny continues fighting ghosts and protecting the peace. Danny has finally hit the effects of puberty and is nearing 6ft. He's still relatively skinny due to the constant interruptions to his everyday life, but he has gained some muscle, which is essential for ghost fighting.

Still sporting the same hairstyle, Danny sucked the Box Ghost into his thermos before transforming back to his human form and going to meet Sam. He still wore a similar t-shirt, but his original emblem on his casual clothes had been replaced with a 'D.' His girlfriend hadn't changed much in the past year. She was a little taller and her body had developed a bit more. She also had grown her hair a bit longer so that is reached her chest, but it still retained it's original hairstyle and other than that she was the same old Sam.

Tucker caught up with them a couple minutes later, "Sorry I'm late. My parents wouldn't let me leave until I tidied my room, even though I explained you could be in danger, Danny!" He glanced around, "Wait, where's the ghost?" Tucker was a little taller; now standing at 5ft 9in and he also wore contacts instead of glasses. However, other than that he was still the same Tech loving geek.

Danny lifted up the thermos, "It was just the Box Ghost saying the same phrases as usual," He tossed the thermos towards Tucker who caught it, "He may as well put himself in the thermos, "He says though he still enjoys seeing the Box Ghost from time to time, it gives him a relief.

Tucker laughed, "We may as well just let him walk around it's not like he can do anything other than shout 'BEWARE' all the time!"

Sam frowned, "Guys you remember what happened last year with Pandora's Box, don't you?" She was probably one of the most responsible ones of the group, although even Danny has his moments where he was more responsible than her.

"Come on Sam, you know it's just some banter we wouldn't really let him run loose. He may be the Box Ghost, but he can still cause some 'minor' injuries." Danny looked at Sam seriously as the approached Sam's house. They had been planning on having a ghost free weekend and things were looking good. Valerie was taking care of the more dangerous ghosts and Jack and Maddie were taking care of the patrols. As long as nothing major happened everything would be perfect, but knowing the trios luck something was destined to ruin it and it may not be as far away as they think...

**Sorry if there are any mistakes! This is my first fan fic and nothing really happened in this chapter, but trust me stuff will in the next chapter! Sorry it's short as well, the main story starts in the next chapter.**


	2. I wish

**Wow! Didn't expect to get 4 people to follow this!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed:**

**DannyPhantomFanGirl1**

**The Talent**

**Blue11msu - I will try my best to make sure it heads in the right direction!**

**LunaTheBlackWolf - Thank you! I will try to update it as often as possible!**

**Ok, I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though!**

**Also, last chapter didn't have a name. It was more of those pre-story chapter things!**

**I**

I wish

Danny, Tucker and Sam had all made it back to Sam's house and were busy making pre-movie preparations. For example popcorn! They brought 3 sleeping bags down and laid them out just in front of the massive TV. They smiled triumphantly once everything was set up and quickly plonked themselves down on the sofa which was only a few meters away from the TV.

"Danny, can you pass the remote?" Sam turned to face Danny only to be surprised to see he was already asleep, "Woah! So much for hanging out." Sam shook Danny by his shoulders gently, but after there was no response she shook him increasingly harder, "Geez! He's out like a light."

"Well it's understandable, he has been fighting ghosts non-stop this week." Tucker explained, "So, what do we do now?" He glanced at Sam who had finally stopped shaking Danny.

Sam grinned, "Get the permanent markers," Sam rose to her feet and quickly ran up the stairs. She had told Tucker to get them, but even so she went to get them herself. She had a reason. Ever since the world discovered Danny's secret he's had countless confessions (mainly from Paulina) and had paparazzi following him practically everywhere, some even going as far as following him into the bathroom and Sam was getting annoyed by the constant disturbances throughout the day. Discovering some hidden scars on Danny's stomach, Tucker poked at Danny's hair. Tucker knew Danny fought some fights without them and probably got injured at times when they weren't around to tend to the wound and Danny would have to tend to them himself. Sam came back grinning while holding a permanent marker. Sam wasn't usually the type to pull pranks, but every once in a while she would.

"You really do look evil at times Sam," Tucker took one of the permanent markers and began to draw a mustache on Danny. Danny didn't flinch at the contact of the permanent marker. He would be so easy to kidnap while sleeping, if he is sleeping that is...

~The Dream~

-Danny's POV-

I looked around. I was sat in the canteen and everyone was talking like normal. I wasn't being ignored, but I was being spoken to as if I was just an ordinary human being. Sam came and sat next to me. She started talking to me casually, not about anything ghost related. _Ok, that's weird. It's almost as if I'm not even a halfa. _

"Danny, are you feeling alright?" Sam asked me. Her voiced seemed more gentle and she wasn't dressed in her usual Gothic outfit. She was dressed like all the other girls; she wasn't even wearing her make-up. She looked normal. I couldn't say I hated it.

I looked into Sam's eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a tiny bit sleepy." I lied. Luckily, she brought it. _Somethings definitely not right. Sam's dressed like everyone else, everyone's treating me as if I was human and Sam's not even a tad suspicious of my lie. _I looked around almost hoping to see a ghost. I saw none. Sam clicked her fingers at me and I jolted my focus back on her.

"I might go outside for a bit," I rose and began walking towards the door, "Don't follow me." I glanced around as I exited. I couldn't see Tucker. I ran down the corridor and looked around. All I could see were regular people. _Is this a dream? Nocturne, maybe?_

I opened my mouth to speak, but hesitated slightly as I noticed there were a lot of people around. _What if it isn't a dream? What would Tucker do? What would Sam do? No I need to focus on myself. I'm the only one here right now, so only I can do something._ I turned sharply around as I heard a noise. _My imagination?_

"Danny why are you trying to run away?" A voice whispered. It was soothing like a Mother's. _Great, now I'm hearing things!_ I looked around for anyone who might have said it. I can't see any ghosts or anyone who is like to say it. _Am I loosing it?_

"This is your dream world Danny," That voice again, "You know you want to stay here," I grit my teeth and turn. I'm still left with nothing. _Nothing here is real don't fall for it, Danny, _I tell myself.

"Danny, what are you scared of? Stay here with me. I'll treat you well," The voice has a soft echo to it, "You won't have to worry about anything. There will be no ghosts to be caught, no bullies for you to run from and there will only be ghost-free weekends." I begin to walk, but the voice is beginning to get to me. I must stay focused on escaping.

"Danny why are you running away?" The voice seems to laugh slightly, "All it takes is a wish and you will never have any problems. You know the words, Danny." The voice seems to become even quieter until it's barely audible. _The words..._

"I wish..." I begin. _No stop! Don't say it! Listen to me don't do it! Something not right! _As much as I willed for myself to shut up, I can no longer control my lips, "That I never had to leave this place..." The sentence is out before I can stop it. _Shit! You idiot! Why did you say it? You should have forced yourself to shut up even if you had to destroy your vocal chords._

There was a laugh, "So you have wished it, so it shall be..."

**Sorry if it's short! I wanted to try and end it on a cliffhanger if that even classes as a cliffhanger. I hope it wasn't disappointing or too confusing! If there are any mistakes please tell me!**


	3. Never Ending White

**Thank you LunaTheBlackWolf and you will find out what happens next in a second!**

**By the way, everyone's wearing their pajamas by this chapter! **

**Nothing else really to say other than I don't own Danny Phantom!**

Previously-

"I wish..." Danny had begun, but hesitated, "That I never had to leave this place..." He finished the sentence before he could help himself.

There was a laugh and the voice had said, "So you have wished it, so shall it be..."

**II**

Never Ending White

Nobody's POV

Tucker was sat on the sofa half asleep. They had moved Danny into one of the sleeping bags. Sam was sat upside down with her head hanging off the edge of the sofa. They were bored. Without Danny, they were lacking something. When Tucker and Sam talk it's usually about Danny and his ghost catching, in fact, if Danny wasn't a halfa they would probably struggle to find anything to talk about.

"Geez this is awkward," Sam attempted to break the silence, as she slid off the sofa. She quickly got up and sat back down again. Tucker jolted awake as Sam said something. He nodded in response still slightly stuck in a daze.

"Yea, without Danny we kind of lack something," Tucker readjusted his position to a more comfortable one, "Even though we said this was a ghost free weekend I want to hunt ghosts!"

Sam sighed, "I agree, but Danny deserves a rest every once in a while. You know the pressure there is on Danny's body." Sam rose and moved towards Danny. She knelt down and stroked his hair. There was no sign of movement from Danny only the gentle breathing of his body.

"Hey Tuck?" She looked up at Tucker from where she was kneeling.

"Yeah, Sam?" He returned the look and she smiled slightly, shaking her head, "What is it?"

"No, it's stupid," Sam looked away, but Tucker's gaze was inquisitive, "Well," Sam hesitated a second time, "What if Danny isn't sleeping? What if he's unconscious?" Sam glanced at Tucker, but she quickly looked away, "It's stupid though. He's probably just asleep," She tried to brush away the thought.

Tucker laughed slightly, "It's not stupid! Let's leave it for now. He may be asleep, but we don't know yet." Tucker walked to the sleeping bag to the left of Danny, "For now let's get some sleep, it's been a long day," Sam nodded and went to the sleeping bag right of Danny. She slowly slid inside the sleeping bag and laid down. She faced Danny. He was sweating slightly. _A nightmare maybe? _She thought to herself. Trying her best to ignore Tucker's snoring, she tried to imagine what Danny was dreaming about and before long she felt herself falling asleep...

~Danny's Dream~

Danny's POV

I turned around quickly to spot who the laughter had come from, "Desiree, I should have known," I felt a tad stupid for making the wish, but I couldn't control myself, it was almost as if I had been overshadowed, "Going ghost!" I tried to transform into my ghost form. _Huh, that's odd. Why can't I transform?_

"What have you done?" I eyed her, "Why can't I transform?" I grew more impatient as she didn't show any sign of answering, "Hey! Answer me!" I yelled to her. _Think Danny! What did you wish for exactly? What makes this dream special? Is Nocturne behind it?_

"It's no use," Desiree finally says, "You've wished for this," She smiles, "Isn't this what you want anyway?" She turns away as she laughs slightly, "To be a normal kid like everyone else and not have to worry about ghosts?" She comes closer and lifts up my top, "And with no ghosts there will be no scars." She strokes where the scars were. She's right. _How do I beat her? I mean I'm trapped here. So what can I do? She's Desiree the ghost who grants wishes and I'm just Danny. Wait. She's the ghost who grants wishes._

"I wish-" I begin, but she laughs and then disappears, "Crap!" I run around looking for her, "DAMN IT!" Screaming at the top of my lungs, I punch the sky, "Everyone's just so shit in this world!" I yell and everyone around me looks at me. There eyes are full of hatred. _What's going on? They all looked so friendly a minute a go. Is my dream changing? _They rise and I back away a bit. _What do I do? I'm just a weak kid when I'm like this! _They all begin to move towards me, beginning to look more and more ghostly. _Are they transforming into ghosts? What's happening? _I look for an escape route, as I'm surrounded. I can't see Sam or Tucker. _Of course you can't they're not here. Well, they are, but they're not really Sam and Tucker. _I find a small gap in between the crowd of people and dash for it. _Keep running, Danny! Don't stop! _I run as fast as my human form can. _I could really do with having my ghost form right now!_ I slide into the school building. Whilst running down corridors I notice a door which stands out and quickly open it throwing my self inside. I slam the door shut before noticing what's around me. This may be worse than being killed. I try and open the door, but it's gone. _Oh my god! I'm trapped. _My breath rate increasing and I fall to my knees.

"No! Let me out!" I screech, "I don't like it here!" I pound at the white floor. _Does it go on forever? _I look around the never ending white room. _Maybe if I keep running I'll find a way out? _I stand up and begin running. The room makes me feel lighter. _Is that a good thing?_

I run for what seems hours, but at no avail. _There's no way out. _I fall onto my back and just stare upwards, panting for God know's how long. _I wonder if the real Sam and Tucker have noticed something's wrong? I hope so. Please, defeat Desiree and save me from this nightmare. _I jolt up as I begin to hear something. _Is that? It can be? Is that my heartbeat? Is it that quiet? I remember having heard about this sensation before. Wasn't it when you were in a desert or an empty area that you sometimes begin hearing your heartbeat in the silence? Didn't it also say people begin to loose it after 2 hours, 2 days or something like that? Was this Desiree's plan all along? Have me slowly loose my mind? _I rise. _I need to find some sort of noise other than my heartbeat. Not too much movement though, I don't want it to be faster or louder. _Putting my hand in my pocket, I check for anything that will stop me from going insane. _Damn it Danny, don't let it get to you!_

~Back in the real world~

Nobody's POV

Sam sleepily sat up, her bed hair making her look more like a Gothic lion. Tucker was already up and was playing on his PDA. He noticed the was awake. When he did he shot her a smile. However it wasn't acknowledged. She looked down at Danny. He was sweating and his breathing was heavy. She rubbed his forehead. He was warm. Maybe too warm? She checked with her other hand in case it was a fever, but it didn't feel warm enough for that.

"Tucker, do you think Danny's ok?" She asked without thinking, "Don't most people jolt awake when they're having a nightmare?" She ran a hand through Danny's hair pushing it off his face. His hairs soft with only a few knots in it even though he's been asleep. She scowls at his luck with hair.

"I'm sure he's fine," Tucker put down his PDA, "You're just paranoid," He stretched upwards, "Anyway, what's for breakfast?" Tucker rose looking hopefully at Sam.

She sighed and rose, "I swear all you ever think about is your stomach..." She yawned rubbing her eyes. They both head upstairs into the kitchen...

**The chapters are getting longer each week. I was aiming to get 2,000 words, but I ran out of things to say in this chapter. Yes, Danny is loosing his mind! I've always wondered what Danny would be like if he was insane. Sorry for the delay as well, I got distracted yesterday and only got half way! Please review and tell me if anything is too out of character or if there are any mistakes! Well I got to about 1,500 words that's good enough right?**


	4. Stay Strong

**I'M SO ANNOYED! I HAD HALF A CHAPTER WRITTEN! And then I accidentally clicked the button that takes you to the homepage and lost it all. I felt lost now! Sorry if this chapter is short, but I'm too sad... I am now going to save at the end of every paragraph!**

**So anyway thank you Renneth for following this! I will do my best to not disappoint after this chapter!**

**Also LunaTheBlackWolf thanks for yet another review! Maybe he already is! I will keep trying my best to keep it as awesome as I can!**

**My eye hurts, my Granddad accidentally poked me in the eye earlier. It looked awesome. I looked like my eye was bleeding when it wasn't!**

**III**

Stay Strong

Sam's POV

I walked into the kitchen still worrying about Danny despite Tucker constantly telling me he was fine. I just had this feeling he wasn't and the more I tried to convince myself he was fine the more worried I felt. I sat on a stool staring at the table deep in thought. Ever since Nocturne appeared last year, I haven't been able to stop fearing the possibility that Danny may be forced to sleep by Nocturne. _What if Danny was forced to sleep forever? What if he never woke up? What if his ghost senses had failed to go off this time? _My trail of thought is interrupted by a hand resting on my arm and the appearance of my Mum. The hand is quickly removed. I turn to see who's it was. _Tucker, I should have known. _I throw him a smile and then face my Mum again.

She smiles at us in her bright pink dressing gown, if I wasn't so worried about Danny, I would have puked, "Morning, Samantha and Tucker," She glanced around, "Is Danny still asleep?" She moved towards the kettle. The mention of Danny's name made me flinch slightly, but her Mum didn't notice, just like how I ignored the fact she had called me Samantha once.

"Yes, he is," Tucker spoke up, "And Sam's getting lonely without him," He jabbed me in the stomach and I threw him a slight scowl. I wonder if I am lonely without Danny, maybe that would explain this feeling I have. I sound like Paulina now, who whines whenever I don't let her near Danny. Now I'm getting whiny when I can't talk to him. I sound so selfish! My Mum interrupts my trail of thought a second time with a gentle hug.

"Well at least you finally care for someone," She turned the kettle on and it began to boil, "But, I'm still going to keep bugging you about your sense of style," She gestured at my pitch black pajamas and I looked away for a minute. I wish she would drop that topic already. Of course, Danny's forbidden us from using the words I wish because Desiree seems to show up whenever we say those words.

I didn't realise Mum was looking at my until she asked, "Would either of you like a hot drink? It is relatively cold in here," She tightened her dressing gown. That may be Danny doing that. Me and Tucker both had eventually realised whenever Danny was around the temperature would drop a few degrees. We are no longer bothered by that though as we were around Danny so much that we either adjusted or slowly froze to death. It made us both wonder at times though if Danny would melt next time summer came.

Tucker poured himself a second bowl of cereal while answering the question, "A cup of tea please, Mrs M!" Tucker had gotten into the habit of addressing any adult with the initial of their last name. It took us a while to get used to his way of addressing our parents, but we managed.

"Coming right up, Tucker!" She smiled and went to grab two cups, "What about you, Samantha?" She looked back at me.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I'm not hungry," I looked down, "I'm going to go see if Danny's woken up," I rose from my seat and headed back downstairs into the room with the massive TV. As I suspected, Danny was still asleep. I leaned over him.

"What's wrong, Danny?" I put my head closer to the sleeping boy, "Give me a sign that you're ok," I touch his chest, "Anything will do, Danny," I'm such an idiot, he's probably just sleepy. I'm just paranoid, it's like Tucker said.

~Danny's Dream~

Danny's POV

I look around. It feels like days must have passed. My hair falls on my face and I push it off. I lay on my back. My eyes looking into the never ending white room. I wonder if my friends are worrying about me, but then again, not much time may have passed. What if they never realised? I could be stuck her forever. I hate it here. This noise is pissing me off! I scratch at my chest.

"That's it!" I scratch harder and harder, "If it won't stop when I tell it to, I'll make it stop!" I burst out laughing, then stop, "Still a knife would be more useful," I talk to myself, "I mean all this scratching is doing is making my chest bleed. I look down at my blood stained top. Maybe it would help if I removed my top? I remove my top and throw it across the room. I then continue to scratch at my chest. It doesn't help too much and I only get slightly deeper than I was. I sigh, laying down on my back.

"How do I stop this noise?" I yell into the white. There's no response, unless you count the slightly sped up beating of my heart. Great, now that's faster as well. I try to go to sleep, but I remember that it's impossible as I already am. I want this to end! It's way too boring here! Sam, please help me. I can't do this alone. I let a tear run down my cheek.

~The Real World~

Sam's POV

I spot a tear run down his cheek and a small voice say, "How do I stop this..." I don't hear the last word, but I can tell he's not happy. I call Tucker downstairs he quickly comes down. I explain what happened and Tucker laughed slightly.

"Are you sure you're not paranoid?" Tucker knelt down near me and gave me a concerned glare, "Sam, I'm sure Danny will be fine, he brought every villain together to save the world after all!" He smiled at the memory. I also thought about it slightly. We had our first proper kiss that day. I blush slightly as I remember it.

I shook my head, "No something feels wrong with Danny. I mean isn't he giving off a strange vibe?" Tucker didn't answer and just looked at Danny. He hated to admit it, but he knew I was right. There was a minute of silence between the two of us. During which, I continued to study Danny's stressed expression. What was stressing him out that much?

"So what do you suggest that we should do?" He finally spoke.

"I'm not quite sure. I mean it's not exactly like we can go to our parents, 'Danny's not waking up, we think something is wrong with him,' can we?" I gesture with my hands.

"Geez, Danny, why do you have to be such an odd kid?" I knew he sometimes got annoyed at Danny's ghost powers, but in reality I knew he would get bored if Danny got rid of them now.

A knock at the door distracted us from our conversation and we headed upstairs as we heard the door creak open. When we reached the hallway we both spotted Dani at the door. Dani would be able to help us! I ran towards her and hugged her nearly causing her to fall over. I gestured for her to come in and told her the situation. She told us that she also felt something was off. It lit a bulb in my head about how she could help. Seeing as she was a ghost, well half a ghost, she should be able to go into Danny's dream. I smiled and they both looked at me expecting me to speak.

"Well seeing as Danny is dreaming, you should be able to enter his body and see his dream!" I tell her excitedly and grabbed her hands, "Please, I need to know he's ok!" I look deeply into her eyes as she leans back slightly not used to this side of me.

"I guess I could do that," She answers and I go to hug her a second time, but she puts her hand up to stop me. I sit back down grinning at her. I've been spending way too much time with Danny. His personalities beginning to rub off on me.

"Can I go with you?" I quickly ask, "I want to see with my own eyes as well!" I look at her expectantly this time. Slowly, she nods, grabbing my wrist as she turns into her ghost form. We both quickly enter his dream leaving Tucker to sit their on his own...

**Scratch what I said earlier! The number of words has increased yet again! Ok I know it was only by about a hundred, but even the smallest amount more is special to me! Anyway, I would love to hear your predictions of what happens next, I mean do you seriously think it will be as easy as just going into his dream and finding out what happened with Danny. I wouldn't make it that simple! Poor Tucker was left out again. Sorry Technogeek! You get a bit of action next chapter though! Please review, especially if I have made some mistakes! For now though...**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Heavy Metal And A Broken Heart

**I'm so happy! I received 3 reviews for this chapter and one of them also started following me and the story, they also favourited it! I must make this chapter extra special! Put on my thinking headphones and plays music. Let's rock and roll!**

**The Talent - First off thank you for the review! I really wanted to make Sam do some cute stuff. Maybe it's because Sam's doing this cute stuff her Mother doesn't control her as much as usual, in case she makes Sam go in the opposite direction of development and become even more Goth. I didn't want to make her Mum be as bright as usual, as I like to think that even these two optimistic parents are sometimes more relax, but I still had her mention Sam's sense of style. Wow, I wrote a lot... Why don't I just make a chapter about reviews? Hey? Hey? *Mob lights pitchforks* I'm joking! I won't do that! I'll write a chapter about Danny Phantom...**

**LunaTheBlackWolf - Thank you again for yet another awesome review! I loved Frightmare. It was just so sweet how Danny and Sam had the same dreams. Sam even had the red jacket on in both of them, which made my heart go crazy. Wait! Younglian you are straight! Anyway I just thought it was cute how she respected what Danny liked and would change herself for him!**

**Hoytti - Thank you for following me! I will do my best to make this an interesting read!**

**Weeziewoo - Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for following me! Thank you for following the story! Thank you for favouriting (Is favouriting me even a word?) me! Thank you for favouriting the story! I hope you will enjoy and I will try my best to keep everyone from falling asleep other than Danny! (HAHA I CAN MAKE FUNNY LINES WITH THIS STORY!)**

**IV**

Heavy Metal And A Broken Heart

Sam's POV

I arrived in Danny's dream. It looked like Casper High, no he was probably dreaming about Casper High. I shot Dani a look and she nodded, turning us both invisible. We made our way towards the school, hoping Danny was just dreaming. Walking into the school, my brows rose in confusion. It looked deserted in here.

"Where do you think Danny will be?" Dani asks me, releasing my hand and I try to think. Where would Danny be? I don't even have a clue. It's not exactly going to be like his regular high school life. I shake my head and try to focus. It doesn't even feel like Danny is even here.

"Honestly," I begin, sounding a bit like Danny again, "I have no clue," Maybe I should try thinking like Danny. If it were during school, what time would it likely be? Of course, Danny's favourite time. He hates lessons so it's got to be lunch time. Grabbing Dani's hand, I smile, running down the corridor towards the cafeteria. However, when I open the door to the cafeteria, Danny is nowhere to be found. I stop. Maybe he's been shut in his locker? I drag Dani to Danny's locker. He's go to be there! I enter his locker code and pause.

"Can you open it, Dani?" I look down at her. She smiles and floats up to the locker. I close my eyes, scared he won't be there. My suspicions are proven correct when the locker opens and there is no sound of movement afterwards. I let a tear run down my cheek.

"Sam," I hear a voice and desperately look towards it, "What are you wearing?" It's only Tucker. Wait Tucker didn't come with us. This is dream Tucker.

I look away, "Just thought I go for a different look and see what it's like?" I lie. What does the dream Sam look like?

"Well, ok then, but how did you get here from that cafeteria?" Tucker quizzes me. He's so nosy.

"I'm faster than you think, Tuck," Why am I even trying to defend myself?

Tucker smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah," There's a brief moment of silence before I continue, "Where's Danny?"

His face darkens, "You should remember, Sam." His face darkens even further, "That is if you are Sam," I follow his gaze as he looks past me to see the dream me. What am I wearing? I'm going to have to have serious words with Danny when I see him.

I spot a green mark begin to appear and spread over Tucker's face, "Who are you?" He yells at me, his face fully green and beginning to mutate. It wasn't like how Bruce Banner turned into the Hulk though; It was more like he was becoming a ghost.

Dani grabbed my hand and turned me intangible as Tucker went to punch me, "RUN!" She dragged me down the corridors as dream Tucker and dream me chase after us. We realise, however, that we can't outrun them. Forgetting that this dream, we run into a room in a panic to not get killed. We shut the door behind us and take a look at our surroundings. Never ending white? I turn to face the door, but am astonished to find it's not there.

"Hey do you hear that?" Dani asks me. I stop panicking for a minute and listen. Is that Danny's voice? Oh my God! Is Danny here?

"Danny?" I call out without thinking and move towards the noise. A loud scream echoes around the space, though, and I stop dead still. That's definitely Danny's scream. I glance at Dani and run after the voice. Surprisingly she doesn't follow me.

"Danny?" I whisper this time as a blob begins to appear. It moves and begins to run away. I follow it though, desperate to catch up. I yell his name again. He keeps running. I notice that he's beginning to slow down and take my chances. I speed up, hoping he's tiring himself up. There's blood on the floor. What's Danny been doing? I reach him and pin him to the ground. It takes him a few minutes to stop panicking.

"Sam?" He practically whispers. I get off him, wiping blood off my hands.

"Yes," I answer and sit next to him.

He slowly sits up, "You're not apart of this dream, right?"

"No, it's the real me," I smile gently.

His eyes well up and he hugs me, "Sam!" He squeezes harder as the tears begin falling down his face, "I thought I would never see you again!"

I pull back, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nocturne brought me to this dream and overshadowed me, forcing me to wish I could stay here. Desiree granted it before leaving," He begins, "Then, I yelled something and was chased here those weird ghost things," He rests his head on my chest and I allow him.

"What happened to your chest?" I ask and Danny moves away slightly.

Danny looks down, "All I could hear here was my heart and I just wanted it to stop." He begins to shuffle further away, but I rest my hand on his wrist.

"I'm sorry Danny," I pull him into a hug, "I should have come here earlier."

Danny looks at me, "How did you get here?"

"Dani brought me here," I look at where I think we came from, "Dani, come on over!" I hear footsteps coming and Dani slowly appears. She frowns at the sight of Danny's chest.

"I'll explain later Dani," I rise and grab her wrist, "For now we need to go kick Desiree's but."

Danny grabs my wrist, "Be careful," He mumbles, his face becoming more red by the second. Danny was never good at the romantic stuff.

"I will, Danny," I smile, "I promise I'll be the one to save you this time," I lean down and give him a kiss. When I pull away, my eyes widen in horror.

"Danny are you ok?" I release Dani's hand and catch Danny as he falls back. The never ending white is dyed black and blood stains begin to appear all over the place. If you look close enough you can almost see the weapon that pierced Danny. Is Tucker ok?

"Go," He mutters and I shake my head in response, "This is just a dream. Please, go help the real me." He rub his hand against my cheek before he becomes to weak to move it and it falls to the ground.

"Dani! Let's go!" I grab her hand and we quickly leave the dream.

Danny's POV

I watch her go, as it becomes more difficult to breathe. The room is almost entirely silent with the exception of the sound of my weakening breaths. I try and squeeze my right hand into a fist, but it ultimately fails. The room is now pitch black with a bit of blood in places, which you can't see, but you aren't there. I can't see my hand lying helplessly on the floor. I feel as though the dream is disappearing. Maybe, this was all it took to end the dream, but it turns more into a state of unconsciousness. I feel as though everything around me is fading, maybe even me. Am I going to die? Is this the end? Will I be able to survive? Was this all set up by Desiree and Nocturne? I try and maintain the dream, but it's a loosing battle. I can't give up now! I have to survive for Sam! Sam promised she would save me, so I can't give up now for her sake! I must not give up! After everything's that's happened, I can't give up now!

"Sam's worrying about you and that's all you can do? Your pathetic!" A familiar voice says among the silence. Is that who I think it is? Was it him who attacked me, "You're not even worthy of being my prey, Whelp." Of course it would be him. He just has to be apart of everything.

**I know it's short. I was originally going to end it the moment he got shot, but then I realised I was only at about 1,000 words and I was like crap! So I continued it. I think we all know who appeared at the end of the chapter, but now, I'm tempted to change who it is just to annoy you guys. Anyway, please review, I love hearing your reviews as it makes me feel popular and wanted for once. Of course, I later realise that it means I can't drop this without feeling guilty about it. Also, to those who have just started following this, a helpful piece of information; I AM INSANE AND HYPER! Literally, I get so excited when I'm talking, you can't get a word in edgewise when I start talking! Also, the title for this chapter was kind of random, I just like the sound of it. I just realised, I could try and milk this end word to about 2,000 words so I felt less guilty, but then again, I would probably feel even more guilty. Oh yeah, please tell me if I have made any mistakes! I don't draft any of this, I just type it up after thinking of some plot throughout the day and before I go to sleep! What was I going to say... I forgot... Wait... Nope, I lost it. Anyway please review! *slaps head* BRAIN WHY WON'T YOU WORK? Oh, I remembered something, it wasn't what I wanted to remember, but it will do; I don't own Danny Phantom! **

**I must think of 16 more words. WAIT I REMEMBERED! I wanted to mention the fact there is a lot more talking in this chapter and I wanted to laugh at the fact that the real Tucker didn't appear at all in this chapter. *There is a loud crash and a scream, the next thing you know there is blood everywhere* Please... the... only way... to rev...vive me... is to... review...**


	6. Dead Dreams

**I had injections yesterday, one in each arm! I laughed so hard as I had a foreign nurse, who's English wasn't great. Sure, she looked like she knew what she was doing, it was just hard to understand her. One of the boys who had the injections nearly fainted before he even got to the nurse. You couldn't even feel it! I only felt the fluid with the second one, the first one felt like I was being pinched. It hurt more to take the tape off my arm than when I had the injection. Anyway, I should stay on topic! Thank you for the views, you encouraged me to get up yesterday morning! I was planning on starting this yesterday morning, but then I realised I had to get ready and go to school. Then, I felt the urge to draw so I didn't get far yesterday!**

**The Talent - Thank you for the review. I'm so happy that this story made you cry. Well, crying not a good thing, but I mean it's sweet how you would cry over something I wrote. I didn't originally intend for it to be this sad! Originally Danny was just going to be woken up after Sam, Dani, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie fight a battle against Nocturne, His Dream Walker things and Desiree, but then I thought, "why not make it more dramatic?" Anyway, here *hands a box of tissues* have some tissues just in case!**

**LunaTheBlackWolf - Is it? Hehe! Maybe I should drop this? I'm joking, I'm not that mean! I can't tell you what happens next, but read on to find out! Thank you for the review! I will do my best to keep the suspense unbearable!**

**Also, thank you, proxy404 for following this story.**

**V**

Dead Dreams

Nobody's POV

_Skulker. _The name echoes in Danny's head. He would have attempted to attack him, but he couldn't see him. In fact Skulker's voice was beginning to fade as Danny drifted further and further into a stronger state of unconsciousness. His dream had faded and he was beginning to lose focus on his thoughts. He wondered if he would still be stuck in a dream if he survived. He worried about whether he would live or not before everything in his mind fully disappeared.

Sam's POV

I ran towards Danny's non-moving body and knelt down, not even caring if there's a ghost around, "Dani, call an ambulance," I yell to her, while keeping my eyes focused on Danny. I uncover his body revealing a deep cut. It just skimmed his heart. I sit back slightly and hold his hand. Stay strong, Danny! I kiss him repeatedly on the lips thinking maybe if I kiss him again it will all reverse. I know it's pointless though. While I am kissing him, I don't notice Tucker sit up. I'm too concerned about Danny to worry about Tucker right now. It's not like they're on the brink of death!

"I'm sorry, Sam," Tucker says to me, "It was my fault," I feel tears run down my cheeks, as Tucker continues, "I should have stopped him," Tucker curled up almost as if he was the culprit. I ignored it though. It's probably because he was too weak to protect him.

"Who was it?" I asked and after a minute of no answer, I asked a second time with more of a stern tone of voice, "Who was it, Tucker?"

"Skulker," He answered quickly, a sense of panic in his voice.

Picking up a large weapon, I rise and head towards the door, "Dani, Tucker, look after Danny," I turn back, "I'm going after Skulker and Desiree."

"On your own?" Dani asks surprised and is even more surprised when I nod, "You can't! It's too dangerous! I'll go with you."

"No, I was the one who promised to save him, so I will be the one to save him," I say and swiftly walk out the door, leaving them both sat in silence and confusion. I walked towards Danny's house. If I am to defeat Skulker and Desiree, I will need the Ghost Finder. I head towards the front door, but hesitate. Is it ok to go in there without Danny? I walk in despite my hesitation and Jazz looks at me in surprise.

"Where's Danny," She asks, "Aren't you all meant to be having a ghost free weekend?" She glances at my gun.

I frown, "Danny's had a small injury," I say as the ambulance passes Danny's house, "I need the Ghost Finder."

"What's happened to Danny?" She asks the moment I finish.

"He was stabbed," I slowly say, "By Skulker," I finish. Her face pales as she runs past me and down the road towards my house. I sigh and head down the stairs to the lab. I can't be by his side not until he is avenged. Destroying the lab in the process, I search for the Ghost Finder. You would think that they would put such a useful object in an obvious place. I smile slightly as I find it. Danny's lucky to have his ghost sense. I head back upstairs after grabbing a couple more weapons and out the door. I will make sure the Skulker understands how it feels. I will not give up.

After a few hours of searching, I knew searching for them wouldn't be easy. Desiree is probably hiding from me to make sure Danny's wish isn't reversed. I'm not sure about Skulker though. Surely he would want to collect Danny for his Pelt. I look up at the darkening sky and frown. Will Danny be ok? He's never been this badly injured before. I sit on a park bench. Where could they possibly be? That when it strikes me. The ghost zone. I'll need Dani's help though, if that's the case. How should I ask though? I already told her that I would be the one to save her. It's not like I can exactly retract my statement after what I said to her. However, I must, for Danny's sake.

I stand up. Where would she be though? The hospital? No, visiting hours are already over. The most likely place is his house. I walk to his house. I'm struggling already, even after very few hours. I must not give up. Please, Danny keep fighting. I will save you soon. I knock on the door of his house. Before the door opens, I hear multiple people's footsteps and a few words exchanged. Jazz is the one to answer it. Her eyes are red and she's holding herself more awkwardly than earlier. She's definitely upset. Well, why wouldn't she be? Her brothers on the brink of death! I hear a few sniffles and a loud snort. That's probably their Father.

"Hi Sam," She mumbles in a barely audible voice before gesturing for me to come in. When I enter I see Dani and Jack sat on the sofa, but strangely enough, their Mother is nowhere in site. Is she still patrolling? The tension in the room is nearly unbearable. No one speaks or really looks at each other. Jazz just sits, staring at her work. Dani sits fiddling with her thumbs, the occasional tear rolling down her face. Jack sits curled up, bawling his eyes out. Everyone's spirits look dead. It's almost like there are 3 Danny's in the room. My face screws up as I think about Danny. How is he doing? I need to ask her.

"How's hunting Skulker going?" Dani asks, before I can bring myself to speak.

I glance at her without her knowing, "I think I may have a clue as to where he is," I fiddle with my skirt slightly, "But, I need your help to do it," I sigh slightly. My voice becomes quieter as I reach the end of the sentence. What was I thinking? Trying to be heroic like Danny? I'm just an average human. I can't be a hero like Danny is. That's right. That's all I've ever been. Just a regular human who's in love. She laughs slightly. It's weak, but it's still existent.

Dani and Jazz rose and said in synchronisation, "It's about time you asked," Tucker appeared from upstairs as well. They all walked towards the lab.

"Well are you coming, Sam?" Tucker smiled slightly, "It's time to get our revenge for Danny!" I laugh slightly. That it we're all just regular people. Well, Dani isn't, but you get my drift. I walk towards them all. Danny, I'm sorry. I guess I won't be the only one to save and avenge you. It will be all of us. Just you wait Danny, we will do it! For you!

**I'm so sorry for the delay and the rubbish chapter. I was originally going to make Sam go into a massive depression, but then I thought that would be boring. They're not smiling like massively. It's like those weak fake smiles you do when something is really bothering you. I wonder if I will be able to write a battle chapter. If you haven't noticed, it's usually either no one, Sam or Danny's POV. I just thought it would be boring if you didn't get to hear some of the characters thoughts, but I don't really feel like showing Tucker or Dani's. Poor Tucker. He's becoming more and more of a side character. It's as if he doesn't exist anymore! Valerie still hasn't made an appearance, although she may not. I'm still undecided on who else will appear. I know Nocturne, Desiree and Skulker will appear, but not many over ghosts. The Box Ghost used up all his screen time in chapter 0 as I like to call it. AH! I should stop telling you this, I may accidentally give you a spoiler! Even though I make most of this up on the spot! Please review. I really love recieving reviews, they make me more energised to write more. Exception of this chapter! I need to finish this quicker! I'm going on a school trip next Monday to Friday, which gives me 5 days to try and finish this! Otherwise, you guys will have to wait and I really don't want to make you guys wait!**

**Wednesday's update may be delayed to Thursday! Due to it being my Nan's Birthday and I had a science fair. I will make the next chapter as long as possible or I'll do two updates! Sorry for the delay!**


	7. Heartbeat

**I stayed up as late as possible to try and complete this chapter on Wednesday, but I couldn't so I hope you can forgive me for the delay. I will try and complete two chapters today. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews!**

**The Talented - Don't give me ideas surrounding Danny, I may use them and then a truck load of tissues will be needed. Thank you for the review, but you may still need the virtual tissues!**

**LunaTheBlackWolf - Cheesy lines are my specialty. Am I doing great? Because I look at other fan fictions and they have loads of words for every chapter! I just look at them like WOW!**

**Weeziewoo - Is it exciting? I get so bored from reading over it that by the end of the chapter I get worried that it's too boring! Thank you for the review though and I love doing mentions, it makes me feel like I can get to know the reader a bit better!**

**AryaAirWaterEarthFire - You didn't review, but you've started following this story! Have a cookie. *gives virtual cookie* I hope I keep you interested and it isn't boring!**

**Oh yeah, I still don't own Danny Phantom! If I did, everyone would need tissues and pillows...**

**Also this chapter goes back to earlier when the ambulance arrives!**

**VI**

Heartbeat

Nobody's POV

The ambulance arrived and quickly entered the chaos. Two teenagers were sat on chairs crying. A young adult knelt by her brother, the casualty, completely broken. A couple of adults spoke to the doctors and explained what had happened. An odd looking RV rolled up next to the ambulance and out poured two more adults, these two being the parents of the casualty. Then, the boy, Daniel Fenton, lay on a blood-soaked sleeping bag. His face becoming more and more pale by the minute. His heartbeat slowing by the second. The doctors rushed over to him, realising this would be a hard job. He had lost a lot of blood. However, he is the only person with his blood type, so if he does not breathe faster, he will die of blood loss. A doctor quickly put an oxygen mask over the boy's face, but they all knew it would take more than that. They would need to close up the hole and soon. Although the chances of Danny surviving the trip to the hospital were slim, they knew that they did not have the equipment to do the operation there.

"What the hell's up with his body?" One of the doctors yelled and the other doctors began to gather around Danny, "His body's already beginning to repair itself!" That was when everyone gathered around. A thick green liquid was trying to push wires back together. This shocked everyone, even Tucker and Dani. Tucker thought he had learned all the secrets of Danny's body by now, but even now we was getting surprised. Danny's body gave off a slight glow, a bit like how his ghost form does. Is his ghost form trying to stop him from dying?

Another doctor spoke, "I think we should get him to hospital," A few looks were given, "Even if he is healing himself, we still need to make sure he doesn't die in the progress!" Everyone looked at him without moving, but slowly a few nods were made and people began to move about. One of the doctors walked back to the ambulance and pulled out a stretcher. Surprised by how light he was, they all quickly moved Danny onto the stretcher. Once he was on the stretcher they all quickly got in as well as Danny's parents and drove off leaving Sam's parents, Tucker, Jazz, Dani and a lot of blood in the house. Tucker shakily got up and was offered a lift home as it probably wasn't the best idea to take him to a hospital due to his fear. Dani just went invisible hoping it was all a dream and that they had never left the dream. The image of Danny's face when he was stabbed pierced her hopes and she was left sat there silently sobbing to herself. Jazz was full on crying her eyes out.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital after 10 minutes and they quickly moved him. His condition was more stable, but he still didn't have enough blood to survive. This was the problem. Danny wasn't producing enough blood. He needs to produce more no one else is known to have the same blood as him. Well, in the eyes of the doctor's. They don't exactly know who Dani is.

"Why isn't he recovering?" A worried Mother asked a doctor. Though she may be a scientist, when it comes to humans she doesn't take much of an interest.

"There's a small problem with his blood," A doctor stutter as the Mother got more into his face.

"What is it?" She fired back at the doctor quickly.

"According to our records, he is the only one with that blood type," The doctor sighed. The Mother looked down in silence towards the boy. Her nails were digging into the bed where the boy lay. His wound had nearly healed, but it was missing one key thing. A lot of blood. He'd lost half his blood supply and was just bordering death. His body still glowed slightly. His hair had bits of dried blood in it. His top had practically been dyed red. His breathing was slow, too slow.

Danny's Mother spoke up, "Jack, maybe you should go home and make sure Jazz is ok," She suggested, "I'll stay with Danny, so I can contact you if anything changes." Her husband nodded and sniffled in response before walking off. She sat on the chair beside Danny's bed and looked at him. He looked slightly peaceful as if something good had happened just before he was stabbed.

A few hours past and Jazz, Tucker, Dani and Sam headed into the portal. Jack sat with a bowl of fudge in front of him, but he couldn't bring himself to eat it not without Danny to make a comment or play a prank or have to go somewhere. He was about to begin crying again when he received a phone call. He jumped up hoping for good news and ran to the phone.

"_Hello?_" A voice said. Jack recognised it as Maddie's and smiled. Her tone of voice didn't make him notice anything.

"Maddie?" He asked, even though he knew it was her.

"_Yes dear,_" There was a brief pause and a sniffle before she continued, "_Is Jasmine there?_" She asked.

"No, she's not," Jack hesitated not sure whether to say where she had gone, "She went out earlier, I wasn't sure where."

"_Ok,_" There was another brief pause, this one was more suspicious, "_It's about Danny,_" There was a third pause, but this one lasted a minute, "_Danny's heart has stopped beating,_" She let out as a cry.

"What? I don't understand," Jack answered tears flowing down his face.

"_Danny's dead, Jack!" She yelled, her voice cracking._

**It's another short chapter! I am trying my best! I will try and release another chapter today. I wonder what will happen! Geheheheheee! I hope this isn't too short for you guys! Please review! I may not be able to put them in the next chapter, but I'll do a double one in the chapter after that if I have to!**


	8. Skulker

**Let's roll! I'm getting so pumped! Have fun children as I torture you guys a bit more! ****I just realised, that was the first chapter Sam hasn't been in. Poor Sam.**

**Weeziewoo - Jesus! You're quick to review! You're also hyper! Yes I must add some more cute lovey dovey moments! This story is your life? Wow! Should I be happy? Should I be worried? Thank you for the energetic review :3**

**LunaTheBlackWolf - That's true. I can talk, but I like pause every 5 minutes and repeat previous statements quite a lot. I think I might have asperger's, but I'm not sure and I don't want to check as I have a massive fear of hospital's. Haha! That's funny, I have a fear of hospital's yet the main character in this is in a hospital! Thank you for the motivational review and I'll keep trying my best!**

**The Talent - Don't cry! I mean Danny doesn't really appear in this chapter at all... He's mentioned a lot, but he doesn't appear. You have no idea what happened though. I started reading your review and I thought you were going to say, "Don't take this personally but I absolutely hate this chapter," I literally had a mini panic attack and then it was just that you hate me, which I can live with. I am like attempting to kill Danny! I told you that you may need the tissues. Thank you for yet another awesome review though!**

**Nurse Medusa - First thank you for following me and for the review. Ah! Virtual Tissues! *runs around hunting for more virtual tissues* Tissues... *brings back a truck full of virtual tissues* Here! *leaves tissues* Nurse Medusa... That sounds familiar... Are you a Soul Eater fan perhaps?**

**I don't own Danny Phantom in any shape or form!**

**VII**

Skulker

Nobody's POV

Sam sat in silence. She had let Tucker drive as she needed to calm down a bit. Jazz sat near the window looking out into the Ghost Zone. Dani flew next to the Specter Speeder in her ghost form. She was on alert and a lot more serious than usual. Trying to calm herself down, Sam clenched her fists a few times. Tucker's hands were trembling on the wheel causing the whole Specter Speeder to wobble slightly. They drive past the Fright Knight's Castle and memories of the time Danny defeated the Ghost King fill up their minds. They all quickly look away from the castle, trying not to think about such things.

"Should we think of a battle plan?" Sam asked, not making eye contact with anyone and keeping her eyes focused on her hands.

"We don't usually," Tucker answered, "Why should we this time?"

Sam hesitated to explain, "Well," She felt like she wanted to disappear right that moment, "Danny's not here and us 4 don't usually work together."

"I see your point," Jazz said, "Do you have any ideas?"

Sam was about to continue speaking, but Dani interrupted, "When have we made a plan where it didn't go wrong?" Dani joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Like when Danny tried to form a plan to defeat the Ghost King," Tucker laughed slightly. It was weak, but it was a start.

"The only real plan that worked was Danny's plan to save the world from the asteroid and even that was nearly ruined," Jazz smiled slightly, while a tear rolled down her cheek, "I miss him," She hugged herself.

Sam reached over and rested a hand on Jazz's leg, "It's ok. He'll be fine." She was telling herself that more than she was telling Jazz it though. The silence between everyone grew again as they approached Skulker's Lair.

"I'll lure him out and back to Earth," Dani says and disappears from the view of everyone else. A few minutes pass, again there is more awkward silence. They hear a noise and everyone looks towards where it originates from. Dani was coming flying towards them dragging Skulker behind. Tucker quickly started driving towards the portal. Where they hoped it was, anyway. He sped up as the portal began to come into view. Dani was catching up with them so he sped up even further.

CRASH! Crashing into the back of the lab, Tucker, Jazz and Sam slowly get out, trying to steady themselves from the impact. They didn't have long though as Dani came flying in afterwords, throwing Skulker against the crashed Specter Speeder. Sam tried to contain her anger at Skulker as her hands moved towards one of her guns.

Jazz put her hand on Sam's before speaking, "Why did you do that to him?" She glared at him, pulling her own gun out and pointing it at him, while walking towards him.

"If you put the gun down, I might explain," Skulker replied sitting up, aware of the gun in his face.

She scowled, "I think we would all feel more comfortable with the gun here, especially with what you did to Danny."

Skulker sighs, "Fine," He takes a deep breath, "Desiree came back to the ghost zone as I was leaving, she seemed happy. Like, hunting Danny happy. It was annoying me, so I asked her why. She said Danny will never wake up. This pissed me off. I asked her how. She said all about how he wished to never wake up and that now he will be stuck there, where he will slowly loose his sanity. I grew annoyed because I was about to go hunt Danny, so I built a weapon which was going to end the dream, well, it was supposed to. I don't think it worked though. I went to stab him with the weapon-"

"Wait, you built a whole weapon for it?" Dani interrupts.

"Yes I did," Skulker replied.

"Couldn't you have just made an needle?" She asked.

"Oh, he made a needle," Tucker answered, "He just a giant needle,"

"Wait then why was the wound so big?" Jazz asked.

"His needle may not have been the best needle," Tucker started, "It was a bit wide..."

"What's wrong with you?" They all looked at him.

"Well, I might as well give myself an advantage," Skulker smiled, "Although, I didn't mean to stab him where I did."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, as Tucker backed away a bit.

"I was originally was going to stab him in the shoulder, but someone grabbed my leg and I fell, stabbing him near the heart instead," Skulker looked at Tucker, "As I fell, I ended up possessing Danny's body by accident and I noticed it had enhanced his dreams, to the point where we was barely alive," Skulker changed where he was looking to Sam, "In fact, if you don't get to Desiree, he may die," Sam's face emphasised all the anger, sadness and guilt she felt. She lifted her gun up and shot at him without hesitation. She grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in.

"Come on," She headed to the second Specter Speeder, "We're going to make a-" She was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Whoever it is, is obviously crying. They all pointed a gun at the stairs, except for Jazz. She turned to them and gestured for them to hide the weapons. They all unanimously agreed, hiding them in places where they could grab them quickly if needed to, but they wouldn't be needed.

Jack appeared from upstairs, he was still crying. He ran over to Jazz and hugged her. She gave him a confused look, but returned the hug anyway. He continued to cry on her shoulder like a little child. She looked up at him.

"What happened, Dad?" She asked him softly, but it only made him cry more, "Is it to do with Danny?" She specified and he nodded slowly, crying even more. They all began to realise what's probably happened. Tears begin to stream from everyone else's faces.

"Danny's dead," Jack yells, crying even louder. Sam fell to her knees and punches the ground, annoyed at herself for not saving him. Jack and Jazz kept hugging each other, leaving tears on both their shoulders. Tucker looks down at his PDA, remembering all the times he fought with Danny, but how they would always make up after. Dani stood there trying to stop herself from crying even though they all knew it was pointless.

That was when the phone rang again...

**Sorry for the delay, I couldn't access my profile yesterday, at all, which means I will not be able to finish by tonight. I will try my best to upload another chapter tonight, but then you'll have to wait until I get back on Friday. The next update after next chapter will be between Saturday 14th - Sunday 15th. Sorry guys! Please review. Also, I wonder what that phone call will be about.**


	9. Wishful Thinking

**I guess this is the last chapter for now. I'll try and write the next couple of chapters on paper while I'm away, but don't get two hopeful.**

**The Talent - I was thinking about having Sam attack Tucker, but I thought it would be nice if she didn't, as he was just trying to help. Jazz screws up all the time, so you would think Sam would have gotten somewhat used to it. Thank you for the review!**

**Nurse Medusa - Amazing? Jesus, that is a strong word. Yes, that answer does work *puts hand on forehead* But why use that character to show it... Thank you for the review.**

**LunaTheBlackWolf - Well we'll find out. *laughs evilly* Er... Thank you for the review! *runs off***

**I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters...**

**VIII**

Wishful Thinking

Jazz's POV

I released Dad and ran upstairs to answer the phone, nearly tripping up on one of the steps. Hesitantly, I pick up the phone, hoping that it's good news.

"_Hello?_" I hear a voice say, recognising it as my Mum's.

"Hi Mum," I reply, trying to hide the sadness in my voice, but ultimately failing.

"_That tone of voice. I take it Jack told you,_" I collapse as she says this, tears streaming from her face, "_But don't worry, Jazz. His hearts started working again and he's kind of breathing. He's barely alive though and we keep losing him,_" I hear a beeping sound come from the other end of the phone, "_I'll phone you back in a bit._" She puts the phone down and I wait a minute before doing the same.

I run downstairs, "Get in the Specter Speeder!" I yell on the way, "Hurry up!" I yell as I see them all staring at me in confusion, "I'll explain on the way, hurry!" I nudge them towards, "Come on, we don't have much time!" I climb into the Specter Speeder, taking the driver's seat. Shortly after, Sam comes and sits next to me, followed by Tucker. I turn on the engine, as Dani turns back into her ghost form, she must have went human while I was upstairs. I drive into the ghost zone, Dani following closely behind me. We leave Dad on his own for a second time. They all look at me expectantly and I look confused for a moment, but I realise quickly why.

"Danny's not dead," I start and they all sigh in relief, "Yet," I finish and they gasp, "We can still save him though!" I try to raise their spirits again. I speed the Specter Speeder up even further. I will not let that bitch get away with doing that to my brother. We pass the Fright Knights' Castle faster this time. I tell Tucker to release Skulker when we pass his Lair and he does so. Skulker grunts at us, but for once doesn't chase after us, which is a relief. Not have Danny here has it's good points, not many, but some.

"Turn left here," Dani says into the earphones Danny usually wears to communicate with us when not nearby. I obey her and sharply turn left at the point she says, following her lead. During the time Dani spent travelling, she learnt where most of the more "dangerous" ghosts lived. Following her directions we reach Desiree's island quickly. We decide against taking Desiree out of the ghost zone, as it would take too long and to just make the wish then go. Dani walks at the front leading us to where Desiree is, Sam follows, then me and Tucker stays at the back. Probably annoyed that he was the one who caused Danny to get so badly injured.

I hear movement behind me and Tucker and turn to see what it was. I frown slightly when I see Desiree with Nocturne's Sleepwalkers. That will make it harder to escape. Sam steps towards her, I can tell she's holding back her anger as best as possible. If Sam was a ghost this would probably be terrifying.

"I wish for Danny's dream to end," Sam wished looking directly at Desiree.

"So you have wished it so shall it be," Desiree answered, "But that won't be enough to wake him up after Skulker's tampering. I would say that Danny won't wake up for what, another year?" She looks at the sleepwalkers, who don't do anything in response, "However, he at least is still alive unlike you guys when we're through with you," She smiles and then proceeds to whisper one last thing under her breath, "The harvest is over, now's the fun bit."

Sam quickly brings out a gun and smiles, "At least Danny will wake up, huh?" Her smile grows, "That's all the information I need to know!" She shoots the gun, which is probably more of a bazooka, "Let's go!" She charges forward, shooting a shot from the bazooka every few steps. The bazooka knocks down 5 to 10 enemies every time it's fired. I smile and arm myself with a Fenton Foamer. Charging forwards, I fire a couple shots. Dani flies over my head and shoots ectoplasm from the sky. Tucker brings in the back, not armed with a weapon, but with the Fenton Thermos. He captured the ghosts to stop them from regenerating. With this method we are able to make it back to the Specter Speeder and quickly head off in the direction of the portal. We all would have liked to beat the crap out of Desiree and Nocturne, but for now, I'm sure we're all just happy Danny is ok. Heading back through the ghost portal, Tucker quickly jumps out and shuts the portal to stop any Sleepwalkers from getting through. We exchange glances as we head up the stairs.

**I didn't want to end it on a cliffhanger as I'm not going to be uploading the next chapter until at least Saturday. Please review though, I'll try and look at the reviews before I leave tomorrow. I know this chapter isn't too long, but I just wanted to reassure you all about Danny's condition, so I can round this to an end in the next couple chapters. I am still thinking of the end though! **

**So, see you when I get back!**


	10. The Year Long Sleep

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I got back on Friday and I've been really tired over the weekend. I must finish this chapter.**

**Sorry! I know last chapter was quite short, but I didn't want to end it on a cliffhanger. I gained several followers while I was away as well as a few favourites so a massive thank you to BeckyStories, Insanier, hetalia43v3r and Empress BloodRose.**

**The Talent - Haha! I had thought of making it a bad phone call, but I needed to end this at some point! Thank you for the review!**

**sally yang 10236 - Sorry, I know! I'm such a bad author *slaps myself* I need to get a move on!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**IX**

The Year Long Sleep

Sam's POV

A year passed with no sign of Danny waking up. I know Desiree said that Danny would sleep for about a year, but I had hoped that she was lying. I sit staring down at his motionless body. The doctor's had said that they were amazed Danny had lasted this long without food or water. They had also said that there is a high chance of him dying. I refused to believe it though. Danny would survive, he always does. I place my hand on his. I can feel every bone on his hand. It makes me want to pull away slightly, but I remind myself that this is Danny. I look over to his face; at his unbrushed hair. It's nearly reaching his chest now. I guess that's what happens when you don't cut it for a year. I move my hand to his chest. He has a large scar from where he was stabbed. I slide my hand across the scar and he flinches slightly. My hand jolts back in fear of hurting him. His breathing is slow and gentle on my face. I lean over and place a kiss on his forehead. He makes a small noise and I look desperately at him, but there's nothing else. I hear noises from down the corridor and I turn around to see Dr. Basil enter. She gives me a weak smile and I know the doctors have been talking about Danny again.

"What's new?" I ask her, a part of me hopes it's good news. However, judging by the way she's holding herself, I know it's bad news. Hoping still sounds nice though.

"It's about Danny, as usual," She tries to joke, "They're beginning to think about turning of the life support machine," She looks away, "They're talking about the fact that the chances of Danny waking up is so small that he's just taking up space now," My fists clench up. I like Dr. Basil. She's the kind doctor, everyone else who's related to looking after Danny is so rude to him. He's saved your life's multiple times and this is how you treat him?

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm trying my best to convince them," She tries to cheer me up, "I'm definitely trying my-"

"Well, your best isn't enough!" I snap at her, "I'm sick and tired of those doctors thinking they can do what they want! Do they have no respect for Danny?" I look at Danny, "And stop grinning Danny! Do you have any clue about what type of situation you are in?" I yell at him, but then realise that Danny wasn't smiling before. What's Danny up to? I hear soft laughter coming from his mouth. It's hoarse.

"Danny?" I ask, pleading for him to be awake. Sure enough, he is. His eyes slowly begin to open. I move in closer to make sure I don't miss a thing. Danny's eyes fully open and I catch the colours of his eyes. Blue, but with a thin streak of green. I didn't know he had a streak of green. Did it appear when he got his ghost powers? Wouldn't I have noticed it before though? He tried to speak, but his voice failed him and he ended up coughing. Dr. Basil quickly moves to his side. Slowly, she tilts his head forward. He gives of a slight moan and his bones make a cracking noise. She grabs a cup of water from the table next to Danny's bed and places it against his lips. Tipping the cool liquid into his mouth, she lets out a small sigh.

He raises his hand and pushes the cup away, "Sam," He says. His voice is soft and soothing. It's all I needed to cheer me up. I wait for Dr. Basil to move the cup away before leaning over and hugging Danny. I rest my head on the left side of his chest avoiding his scar. His heartbeats slow and steady. A relaxing feeling.

"It's finally stopped huh?" He continues and releases a sigh, "I'm finally back," He smiles, but his face hides something deeper though. Did something happen while he was asleep? I want to ask him, but something holds me back from asking. As if asking him would just make things worse, so I hide it deep down and just smile at him, tears streaming from my face. Jazz comes into the room and rushes towards him. She doesn't notice something odd with Danny. Well, she's a bit busy crying into his stomach at the moment, so it's to be expected. Shortly after Jazz enters, his parents arrive. Maddie begins crying and runs towards her son. I step back to give her some space and she gives him a hug, pulling him in close. Bringing everyone into a group hug, Jack quickly runs and lifts all three of them up. I wipe the tears off my face. Danny is definitely back. I sit on a nearby chair and watch as his family all crowds around and continuously hugs him. This feels nice. Just like something straight out a movie. I was so naive. To think this peace would last. This was only the beginning.

**THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**I still have some stuff planned to pull on your emotions a bit more so don't get rid of your tissues yet. I may change the time I update to every other day as every day is proving a bit challenging due to my busy lifestyle and my constant laziness. Wait a second. What am I saying? I update this when I feel like. *hears an angry mob* I mean, I update this when your reviews motivate me! Please review! I love reading them and I was quite sad when I only recieved one on Saturday. Of course, I got a second one earlier today, but that was because I was being lazy and not updating when I said I would. I will repay you guys! Someday... How do I repay you though? Wait, I could just try to make this super awesome. *pauses* HAHA! Like that would ever happen!**

**Back on topic! Please review! You guys are my motivation! Wait, that sounded really cheesy! I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to get Danny up, even if he only said one thing throughout the chapter and it's only 8 paragraphs long.**


	11. Dr Basil

**I'm sorry for the delay, I recieved some bad news a few days ago about one of my teachers and if this chapter is rubbish, I apologise, I'm in an emotionally bad state. Luckily, I wrote my responses to your reviews before I heard it. I was going to write this yesterday, but I was really upset and I needed to calm down so I didn't ruin this story.**

**I gained some more followers and favourites during the past few days so thank you to BatWingteenavenger, CuteDoesntWinGames and Sar Wint! Cute does win games.**

**The Talent - I love reading your reviews. I feel like if we met we would either get along amazingly or be the worst of enemies! Insanity is the best! That was probably the most in character Sam has been throughout the fan fiction! I'm kind of glad it's not over yet as well! I mean it means I have to continue writing it, but at the same time, I get to tease you all some more, which is always fun! Thank you for the review!**

**LunaTheBlackWolf - For now at least *dramatic silence***

**Dp fan (Guest) - Always excited to see different people writing reviews. You like my writing style? I always thought it was weird and hard to understand! Also, if you ever make an account, please tell me! I would love to hear more reviews from you!**

**Once again, I don't own Danny Phantom**

**X**

Dr. Basil

Danny's POV

After several rounds of hugging my family and Sam are pushed out of the door, leaving me facing the doctor. She's relatively pretty, but at the same time not. She has short grey hair, which makes her look slightly older, although her face shows you she can't be too old due to the lack of wrinkles. Her face is clear without a single spot. Her eyes are grey and a bit lifeless. She wears glasses. However, they look weak almost as if she's wearing them to hide something. No, your just being to suspicious of her. You need to relax a bit Danny! Not everyone's a ghost. Her lab coat wraps around her slim figure nicely. In fact she looks like she's my age or slightly older. Maybe she only recently became a doctor? I squeeze my hands into a fist making my bones screech. The real world is so nice. There's no lies. What you see is what you get. There are people who lie, but the world itself isn't a lie. Well, unless you begin to hallucinate things.

"Hello Danny, I am Dr. Amanda Basil," She says in a gentle tone, "I have been the one looking after you while you were sleeping," She also has a polite tone in her voice, "How do you feel? Are you hungry at all?" The second question comes out almost as if she suspects I'm not, which in reality I'm not. Ever since I became a ghost I feel hungry less, I pee less and I sleep less. Is it because ghosts don't need to do these things?

"I feel like a skeleton, but other than that, fine. I do feel a little bit hungry, I guess," I answer before remembering my manners, "Oh, and thanks." I move my arms a bit. It feels weird moving my body after so long. Well, that's probably what you get for staying still for so long.

She smiles, "I'll go get you something to eat," She moves away from the bed and towards the door, but glances at me when she reaches it. It was more at the monitor than at me, but it was still related to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask and she turns to face me before nodding, "What day is it and what time is it?"

She chucks me a newspaper, "Why don't you look for yourself?" She checks her watch before continuing, "And it's 8:08pm," With that she leaves, leaving me to sit on my own. I look around. It's relatively dark outside. I pick up the newspaper. Has it really been a year? Have I made them wait that long? I don't notice how Dr. Basil's attitude was different just before she left. I raise my hand and poke my scar. My body tenses and I quickly move my hand away. It hurts. The pain doesn't fade even after I remove my hand. What did I do? My breaths become more desperate and I feel a drowning sensation. What did I do? The room begins spinning and I can't focus my eyes. No! I don't want to sleep. I want to stay awake! I won't let it happen ever again. I won't ever let Nocturne do that again! My arms suddenly shoot forward and fire an Ecto-Energy Ball. I pant. What was that? I usually have to charge it up or focus like hell. I've never just released one straight away.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Dr. Basil comes running in and places the tray on a small table by the bed, "What the hell was that?" She looks up at the hole in the ceiling that was letting in moonlight. Her concern quickly returns to me, when I can't stop panting. I'm never usually this exhausted. Dr. Basil moves towards me. Her attitude seems different. What happened to the shy girl who was in here this morning? My eyes fully come into focus and I look around. I notice floating objects and the moment I do they drop to the floor. Did I do that? I feel Dr. Basil's hand move up my leg. What's she doing?

"You know Danny, I always found ghost's more attractive then humans," She smiles and there's a small giggle. She jabs me in the stomach and the white rings appear me and I'm suddenly in my ghost form. Did she just force me into my ghost form? I feel her hands move towards my face. Focus on her for now! I try to move my hands to push her away, but they won't move. Crap! My arms are too exhausted from that Ecto-Energy Ball. I close my eyes as she moves forward.

"Trouble sleeping, Danny?" She asks, with a deeper meaning probably hiding behind it, "I can help you with that," I feel a strange gas across my body and I quickly feel myself falling asleep. The drowning feeling returns. However, it quickly fades. I've slept for way too long. Why can't I stay awake? Surely I should have plenty of energy from sleeping for that long. A larger question echoes in my mind. Who is Dr. Basil? Was she being overshadowed by Nocturne perhaps? That would explain her change in personality. I enter a white space and look around. Sam, Tucker and Jazz quickly grab my arm. I smile, atleast this dream doesn't seem too bad. The white space turns into a town. I see the familiar Nasty Burger. I guess eating in a dream won't hurt. We all enter, Tucker leading the way. He's going on about technology again. Even dream Tucker is technology obsessed. The waitresses bring out food and serve us. We didn't even make an order! I go to pick up my burger when the roof begins shaking. A few seconds later the roof is completely removed and in the dust, Tucker and Sam are both taken hostage by an unfamiliar female ghost. I quickly transform and go to save them, but the ghost quickly pushes me back with a ghostly wail.

"If you can't defeat me in a dream, how do you think you'll do in the real deal?" The ghost says before moving towards me at lightning speed. I try to dodge, but she shoots a blast of ice at me. I fall to the ground where she quickly moves in, freezing me to the ground. I look at her. However, the gaze remains unacknowledged. Her focus is on Sam and Tucker. Jazz goes in to attack with the Fenton Ghost Peeler, but is quickly frozen as well. The ghost pulls out a small silver knife and holds it against Sam's throat mocking her.

"So this is your girlfriend?" She puts the knife closer as I desperately try to break free, "Pathetic," Sam's body goes limp as her head is severed from her neck. I want to leave. Let me wake up. She moves to Tucker, taking out a larger knife this time. She cuts of his right arm, then his left. Followed by his right leg and shortly after his left. She then leaves him to cry out in pain until he passes away from blood loss. My heart rate rises drastically as she approaches Jazz.

"STOP!" I yell, sitting up in bed. I'm awake. I bring my knees to my chest and hug them before a hand reaches out, tapping me on the shoulder. Nearly having a heart attack, I turn to face the person who had poked me. Sam and Tucker sit by my bed. Both of them have equally concerned expressions on their faces. My breathing slows, but not for long. Dr. Basil enters and I rise. Standing on my own two feet, I eye her.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Dr. Basil asks me, her shy tone of voice is back, "Are you feeling ok?" She moves towards me and I step backwards in sync. My back quickly reaches the wall though and I have to stop. I put my arms out to stop her from touching me, but she still comes towards me, softly putting a hand on my forehead.

"Whatever is the matter, Danny?" Her tone is still the same from when I woke up. Maybe she was being possessed and Nocturne used her to make me feel awkward.

"What did you do last night?" I can't help myself. Something tells me she wasn't possessed and that Nocturne wasn't involves.

"What do you mean, Danny?" She looks at me with her grey eyes, "I came back in with some food for you and you were fast asleep."

Now I know she was lying, "I'm pretty sure I was still awake when you came in," She doesn't flinch at all as I state this, "How did you activate my ghost form?"

"I didn't," She says in defense, "Maybe you were dreaming?" She continues, "Maybe your bodies still in sleep mode and is making you see things."

"But-" I go to state my next point, but look up first. The hole in the ceiling's gone. I'm pretty sure I blasted a hole in the roof last night. Maybe I was dreaming...

***Collapses* That was a pretty long chapter for me. Especially since I'm kind of out of it. Maybe watching Big Hero 6 did cheer me up. I'm so sorry for the delay though. I've had a relatively busy week and I've been really upset since Thurday when I recieved some really bad news. I will try my best to keep updating this as often as possible. Please keep reviewing. I do read each one I recieve, which is only about 3-4, and respond to them here. I hope you guys all like the new character (Of my own creation) Dr. Basil. Please, tell me what you think about her. This is probably one of my longest chapters, maybe even my longest. I wanted to leave some mystery surrounding Dr. Basil. That dream was pretty awesome though. Quite sad? Maybe quite disturbing? Please say this came out ok!**


	12. Come Day Come Night

**I haven't updated it a lot recently so I need to get back into the flow before my mind is taken over by other TV shows and Big Hero 6. God! Big Hero 6 was great. I mean it was very predictable except the bit right at the end; Baymax sure is cheeky pulling a stunt like that and getting Hiro upset for nothing! Ah! No! I'm writing a fan fiction about Danny Phantom, not Big Hero 6! Hiro is so cute though...**

**Right there are some reasons for this delay! On Monday, I didn't type much as it's my only real time I have home after school this week. Then on Tuesday, I typed a lot, but it this chapter is quite long and took a lot of thought. Wednesday came and I was out teaching one of my friends to draw and I also have got my GCSE options sheet so I was having a look at that. On Thursday, I had parent's evening where I learnt more about which GCSE choices I would probably want to take. I have a rough idea now, but I'm still a bit unsure about which art to take. Friday, I was really tired and I relaxed, and yesterday and today I haven't been home much so I haven't had a chance to finish it!**

**The Talent - *kills Danny* Woopsie! I'm joking! You can't kill Danny! Danny is the protagonist! You kill Danny and Danny Phantom ends! (Even though it's already ended!) Maybe we'll find out more about Dr. Basil in this chapter. She's very mysterious though. Don't get too on the edge; You'll fall of your seat if you do! Thank you for your concern, but the past is in the paaaaaaaast! I hate Frozen. Shit happens, but as humans we must learn to move on otherwise we'll get stuck and hit a rock. AH! I just swore! I don't want to put such a word there, but poop happens would sound ridiculous!**

**Quirrell - Interesting idea? Did it stay interesting? Well, you probably wouldn't have favourited it if it didn't! I hope I can continue to impress you Mr. Quirrell!**

**LunaTheBlackWolf - Don't be scared! Have some cake! *passes a slice of cake* Make the most of that cake slice! It's the only one you're getting! *stuffs face with the rest of the cake***

**sally yang 10236 - *erases entire plot* Holy cow you're good! Luckily I had a spare plot, which took me last night to think of! I had originally planned for Dr. Basil to be a half ghost, but minor changes can be arranged. I can't answer your question about Danny's dream yet! You'll have to figure that out for yourself. Also thank you for favouriting and following!**

**Also, thank you to Secret Phantom for following.**

**XI**

Come Day. Come Night.

Sam's POV

After that, Danny went quiet. He got back into bed and ate breakfast with no complaints. Something happened between them or in Danny's mind. Think like Danny, Sam! If I had slept for a whole year what would I do when I got back up. Well, I would probably be hungry. Maybe I would be a bit confused. A year's a long time. I would feel out of sync. What if I had missed something important? I would probably be worried about sleeping again. Would Danny be? I mean, everytime he sleeps there's a possibility of it being caused by Nocturne. Was Danny ok last night?

Dr. Basil eventually leaves and I look at Danny, "Are you alright?" He looks at me blankly for a minute, as if to say what do you mean by that, "I mean it must be pretty hard waking up after a year."

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't really thought much about that," He hesitates slightly, staring at the ceiling, "Dr. Basil seems a little off."

"Danny, I'm pretty sure your imagining things," Tucker tries to reassure Danny, "Think of it like this, if she was a ghost she would have killed you already." Danny freezes as if a bad memory had come back to him.

"What happened last night, Danny?" I ask, willing to at least listen first before I jump to conclusions.

"Well, it's a bit of a blur, but at one point Dr. Basil left to get me some food. During the time that she was gone, I decided to touch my scar because it wasn't painful, but the moment I touched it, my whole body began to hurt. The room began to spin and I worried that I would fall asleep, which I didn't want because I was too worried I wouldn't wake up. Then, my arms shot forward and released an Ecto-Energy Ball. I had never done it just like that before so I grew confused. Before I knew it I had blown a whole in the ceiling," He points upwards, "But the hole's no longer there. Anyway, Dr. Basil came in asking me what I had done. She put the tray on the side and came towards me. I sensed something off within her. She started acting weirdly. Oh!" He skips the next sentence, "Then she started feeling me and saying weird stuff about ghosts and how she prefers them to humans," He shudders at the thought and I feel like vomiting, "Then she jabbed me in the stomach and I transformed into my ghost form."

My mouth drops, "How is that possible?" I move towards Danny and jab him in different places, but he doesn't change into his ghost form.

"I tried to push her away, but my arms were exhausted from the Ecto-Energy ball," His eyes begin to well up, but he wipes them away immediately and turns away, "Then she used some weird gas and I instantly fell asleep."

A minute of silence passed. I was confused, trying to think about whether this could be true or not. It's not like Danny would have any reason to lie, unless he was dreaming. That brings me to my next question, "Danny?" He looks at me, "What was your dream about?"

"I was attacked by a ghost," I can tell he's omitting some of the facts, but don't pursue that area any further.

"Which ghost?" Tucker asked, suddenly intrigued.

"I don't know," Danny rubs his head, "Not any ghost I've fought before."

"That's weird," Tucker starts.

"How so?" I ask a bit confused. I mean it's not like a new ghost is that weird.

Tucker looks at me in shock, "Hello? Danny having an imagination? I thought you were meant to be the logical one when it came to this sort of stuff?" My eyes widen. He's right. Danny's never been that imaginative. He's quick when it comes to comeback and banter, but when it comes to imagining things, Danny's rubbish.

"What did it look like Danny?" I try to recover from my act of idiocy. I swear it's from hanging around them two too much.

"Well it was a girl with black hair-" He begins.

"How long?" Tucker interrupts.

"About here-ish," Danny gestures just below his scar before continuing, "She looked kind of young, about 12 maybe?"

"And you're saying a 12 year old tried to kill you?" Tucker looks at Danny with disbelief planted everywhere.

"Well Youngblood did and he's even younger," I side with Danny. I may not entirely belief everything Danny has told us, but they're no harm in agreeing with some of the things he says.

"Exactly," Danny gives off a triumphant glow, "She had green eyes and she was relatively pale. She had flawless skin, at least, I think she did." He pauses in thought for a moment, "She was wearing clothes you would expect a fisherman to wear," His eyebrows furrow slightly as he tries to recall the dream, "But it was all in black and white."

"There's no way Danny's imagination is that good!" Tucker exclaimed and he had a point. Danny could think up strategies, but not people. Did a ghost control Danny's dream last night? Before I could ask anymore questions, Dr. Basil comes in and escorts us both out leaving Danny alone with her. What if Danny's right? What if there's more to Dr. Basil than we thought? Is Danny in danger?

Danny's POV

I'm alone with her again. I don't feel the sensation I felt from her last night though. Maybe that weird ghost from my dream was possessing her? No matter what though, I can't bring myself to trust Dr. Basil. There's something not quite right about her, even when she's being shy. She gives off a weird vibe. Almost as if everything is an act, but she doesn't know about it. Maybe a ghost is involved...

Tonight was nearly a repeat of last night. Dr. Basil began acting up when it came to around dinnertime. My scar was aching again and making it hard for me to remain conscious. I didn't release and Ecto-Energy Ball though. I did something quite different. My eyes began to glow green when the pain began to become unbearable and a lot of objects lifted and then smashed against eachother. Telekinesis. Again, Dr. Basil came in straight after it had happened, almost as if she knew when it would happen. Almost, as if she was waiting for it to happen.

"Danny! What the hell are you doing?" She asked me, her tone of voice from last night had returned, "Look at this mess!" She hadn't directly looked at me, yet. She put the tray on the side before turning to face all the mess. She looked at me. Her focus was no longer on the mess, it was on me. She walked towards me ignoring the glass. Shit. I feel the same sensation from yesterday.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell at her, my voice finding my way to me. She ignores it though, coming closer towards me. I feel her hands moving up my legs again. I don't want you to do it. She stabs me in the stomach again and my ghost form activates. She moves towards my head again. I will not fall asleep this time. I will stay awake.

"You think you can stay awake?" She whispers in my ear her hand moving across my scar, "I'll give you a nice little sleep to recover from using that new ability of yours," How does she know that it's a new ability," Sleep now child, I will wake you tomorrow," I feel sleepy all of a sudden. I can't keep my eyes open. They slowly close, drawing me towards another nightmare. I just wish it would stop already...

**This was originally planned to be much longer. I was going to put the dream in this chapter as well, but I didn't want to deprive you guys of your chapter. So enjoy and sorry for the massive delay.**


	13. His Tears

**Hello! Thank you to Sar Wint and Phantommm24 for following/favouriting! I've been so happy reading your reviews for last chapter. You guys really felt like you were interacting with that chapter. I think you guys have finally realised that I am harmless. OR AM I...?**

**LunaTheBlackWolf - *Stops breathing on her spine* Sorry, did I startle you? *eats cake off of my face* Well I on the other hand love cake!**

**The Talent - Well, I may not like Frozen, but playing in the snow is a whole different story! If he slept for another month, wouldn't that give Dr. Basil the opportunity to do other things to Danny? But that raises another question; why didn't she do anything to him in the year he was asleep or did she and we just don't know about it? Wait. I'm the author. Surely, I should be answering these questions! All the best people are crazy though!**

**Sar Wint - Would he be able to leave the hospital? What do you think is wrong with her? *Attempts to be creepy***

**Phantommm24 - I was planning on it, don't worry! *drop chapter* Don't worry! I'm only joking! *hears angry mob* I'M JOKING!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, it would be awesome if I did though!**

**XII**

His Tears

Danny's POV

I look to my left where I spot Sam and then quickly to my right where I see Tucker. Please! Tell me my last dream isn't going to repeat itself! I make sure that the direction we head in doesn't lead us to Nasty Burger. Head towards home. The more people to defeat her if she appears, the better. Home appears and I dash towards it, but it never seems to get any closer. Shit. Was I too slow? I look up to see her looking down at me. I was. I go ghost and try to get the first blow. Remember Danny, she has ice powers. I go in a zigzag pattern to make me a harder target. She laughs slightly. Why is she laughing? What's so funny? She sits down, well in mid air.

"If your that bloody desperate to know, I'll tell you," She speaks. Her voice is calming even with the sarcastic tone. It's enough to get me to stop and float facing her. She eyes me up and down and frowns slightly, "You're relatively lucky."

"Why?" I shoot back at her immediately.

"Well, you only half died," I still didn't understand, "We dead," She mocks me, but I still can't get to grips with her tone of voice, "You probably think me and Dr. Basil are somehow related." My mouth opens and she smiles, "I see so that's it. Well, you're right kiddo."

"I'm older than you!" I yell at her.

"If I were alive you wouldn't be," I glare at her, "We are related, but not in the way you think," She looks at me, "I'm sorry for what happens next, but I do not control this dream," She moves towards Sam and Tucker. I don't understand. I can't let this dream end yet! I get in between her and Sam and Tucker. I let the ice energy flow through my body and force it towards her. I release some energy at her. She rises afterwards. She's surprisingly weak. She puts her hand on her head before releasing a cackle.

"It was a bit like that wasn't it?" She says to herself, "Painful," She releases a strange aura. It's like the aura around Dr. Basil. She looks up at me. She's unscathed? But just a minute ago she looked worn out. What's up with this? Why is she fine? She brushes some imaginary dust off of her shoulder. Shit. I can't move. Why? Why can't I move? She passes by me while I just float there watching. Move Danny! I watch her slowly freeze Tucker. Why can't I do anything? It's not like she's focused on me. I could do a sneak attack. So why? Why am I forced to watch? Let me go. I hate this place. I can't do anything to stop it. I'm Danny Phantom, aren't I? I saved the world, but now I'm watching some ghost kill my friends. What's wrong with me?

"Ever heard of fear, Danny?" She asks. Her voice is different. It's lost it's calming effect. Is that what this is? Fear. The word echoes in my mind. I've faced scarier things though. I defeated the ghost king! I saved the world! Why is one little ghost enough to stop me? Is she really that powerful? How do I escape this? "Don't worry Danny," She continues, "Once your friends are all gone you'll return. Well, if there is something left," How does she know what I was thinking? I must get out. I manage to move just before Tucker shatters. Blood splatters everywhere. Oh fuck! Shit! What do I do? What can I do? What should I do? I look at Sam. Not Sam. I can't bare to see her die again. I've had to put up with it for a year! I step in between her and Sam as she uses what looks like an ecto-knife. It strikes me across my chest and my eyes widen due to the pain.

I sit up and look around. The hospital? The pain doesn't leave my chest, but it's manageable. I survived the dream and I saved dream Sam. She may not be the real deal, but it's reassuring. I watch as Dr. Basil enters. I have something else to focus on now, "Do you have any relatives, Dr. Basil?"

"That's a peculiar question to ask in the morning," She pulls the curtains back, revealing some sunshine, "Yes I do, why?"

"Do you have any siblings or cousins?" I ask, trying to dig deeper into this mystery.

"Danny, can we stop this conversation, please? I'm not on great terms with my family," She requests.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to resurface painful memories, Dr. Basil," This catches her full attention.

"What do you mean painful memories?" She yells, when I don't answer she continues, "What do you know about me?"

"Nothing!" I quickly say in defense. Interesting, she's definitely related to the ghost from my dream. So I'm not loosing it. She leaves my breakfast on the side before leaving. She didn't seem angry at me though. She seemed more angry at herself. Did she kill the ghost? Or is there something deeper? AH! I'm getting nowhere! I need to speak with the ghost again. Memories of Sam dying pierce my brain. Maybe, I don't need to see her again just yet. Why am I getting involved in these things? I just want to go home or do I? I feel like there's something telling me to stay and figure this out. Does this ghost want my help? But if she did, why is she killing my friends? _I'm sorry for what happens next, but I do not control this dream. _The sentence echoes through my mind. Is there someone else behind the scenes? Is Dr. Basil the one behind everything? My thoughts are interrupted by the appearance of Sam. She throws me a smile as she enters. I weakly return it with my own, noticing Tucker isn't behind her.

"Hey Sam," I say to her.

She notices me wondering about Tucker, "Hey," She says before quickly calming my concerns, "Tucker's fine. He just said he wanted to wait until your out of here and more yourself," Her eyes wonder away. Right, I bet he thinks I've officially lost it.

"I'm not insane, Sam," I say in my defense, "Atleast I don't think I am," And now I'm doubting myself.

"Since when were you so weak and unstable, Danny?" She asks me, it repeats inside me. Since when...

"I guess I always was," I think back to the past, before I became Danny Phantom. Back when bullying was an everyday problem and when me and Tucker were able to share everything. I really was weak. I could barely do anything by myself, but I was able to have fun with Sam and Tucker like a normal guy without worrying about anyone getting injured. What if I never became a ghost?

"Danny," She looks me in the eyes, "What happened to you?" What's with all these questions? Then again, a year has passed without us communicating. What did happen while I was asleep? I guess I haven't had a chance to think about it. What have I missed? My Birthday. Sam's Birthday. Tucker's Birthday. Everyone's Birthday. Jazz should be in university now. I guess I missed a bit of school. It's not that bad right. So why do I feel so sad?

"Danny, are you ok?" She touches my hand, as I give her a blank stare, "Your crying, Danny," She explains. My hands move to my face. So these are tears. It's been a while since these have fallen from my face for real, "Danny?" She moves her hands towards me. I grab them and pull her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry," I sob into her shoulder, "I'm sorry for not being there!" My grip on her tightens, "I'm sorry for leaving you for a year! I'm sorry for not being able to wish you happy Birthday, merry Christmas, happy Easter! I'm sorry for not being able to wish you happy New Year and for not being there to give you a New Year's kiss! I'm sorry for making you worry about me for a year-"

She interrupts my list with a simple sentence, "I'll always worry about you, you idiot," She wraps her arms around me fully and I hear sniffles coming from her, "We must look so stupid."

"Nothing changes then," I joke and her grip tightens as she releases a slight laugh.

"I believe in you, Danny," She releases the words and I feel at ease. I'm not loosing it. I'm normal. Well, as normal as a boy with ghost powers can be.

I push her away slightly to look her in the eyes, "What about Dr. Basil? Do you believe me about her?"

"Yes, Danny. It's not like you to have a good imagination," She laughs, while I scowl at her.

"She was in my dream again last night," I begin, "She was slightly less vicious this time, like she wanted to tell me something, but couldn't. She confirmed my suspicions about her being linked to Dr. Basil though, but I'm not sure what," I hesitate slightly, "She said something odd though," Sam gives me an encouraging look, "She said that she didn't control this dream, then she just lost it. The whole vibe she gave off change and she just turned into a murderous beast. It's like what happens with Dr. Basil."

"Danny, do you think they're the same person?" She asks me.

"That's what I initially thought, but she told me that it probably wasn't in the way that I thought," I try and think, "So I've thought of a second theory after the way Dr. Basil was acting this morning, when I asked her about her family, that maybe Dr. Basil killed the ghost." I reveal my theory slightly embarrassed.

"I see," She says slightly unsure.

"It's probably wrong though, so you don't have to believe me. I still don't know everything," I reassure her, "You don't have to believe it. It's still open. It's not like I know everything," I wipe the tears from my eyes and before Sam is able to wipe her own, I wipe her's as well. She grabs my hand and holds it against her face. Her hands are warm and soft.

"Everything will be ok, right?" I ask.

"Yes, Danny," She confirms, "When it comes to you, everything turns out fine." I wish that were always true, but maybe, even heroes have bad days. Some worse than others...

**It's a late chapter. I've spent a majority of the last week drawing. I haven't been able to stop drawing. Then, over the weekend I was ill. It is meant to say "We dead!" It's not a mistake, I did it to make her sound more sarcastic. I am hoping that soon this fan fiction will have some cover art, done by me! However, before that happens, I need to practice drawing boys. I think this chapter is the longest chapter so far, which is awesome. I feel like I revealed way too much in this chapter though! I'm trying the foreshadowing element, but it's not going great for me.**


	14. A Half Ghost's Secret

**Hello! I'm back! Although, I wasn't really gone. This chapter was delayed because I wanted to do some Danny Phantom fan art! Danny's so fun to draw. Also, I've had a German Exchange partner for the second week so I haven't had the time. Thank you to Maj156, jeragon and Domegfede for following or favouriting or both.**

**sally yang 10236 - Thank you so much! I put as much effort as possible into that chapter as possible!**

**LunaTheBlackWolf - That is my dream to be able to insert that into a story, but it sounds weird every time I do.**

**Sar Wint - I love making them do cute things like comforting each other. It's the main reason I wished the show continued.**

**The Talent - I refused to type this chapter until you reviewed. I thought you had abandoned me. I would rather be in snow, but I rarely ever get snow where I am and if I do then it barely buries your foot. I was trying to decide between Danny trying to hide everything and break down. I had him cry in the end.**

**XIII**

A Half Ghost's Secret

Danny's POV

Days go so fast, why can't nights do the same? I look at Dr. Basil. I smile and simply ask, "Did you kill one of your relatives?" She looks at me blankly for a second. She looks almost like a ghost. There's something weird about it. I don't understand it!

"No. She didn't," She replies simply. She? Why did she describe herself as she? Unless she's not Dr. Basil. Before I can question her further I'm jabbed in the stomach and I feel myself falling. Why can't I stay awake? Why do I have to be in my ghost form to fall asleep? The dreams faster paced this time. She's there when I enter. I look up at her.

"Before you go about slaughtering my friends, can I know your name?" I ask.

"I've forgotten my first name, but most call me Basil. Maybe it was part of my name when I was little?" She says, "Well when I say most, I mean like anything that can see me."

"So there's people who can't see you?" I can't help wanting to pry further. I know this dream will probably transform very soon, but I want to know something.

"My presence is very weak. People can only see me if they concentrate very hard or if I appear in their dreams. There's very few ghosts who can spot me. Nocturne's good at spotting me anywhere. Clockwork struggles at times," She replies in maybe too much detail.

"Feel free not to answer this-" I begin, but I'm quickly interrupted.

"I can't answer it Danny," She hesitates slightly before asking, "Hey, do you know a half ghost's secret?"

I look at her bewildered, "A half ghost's secret?"

"Yes," She moves closer, "Danny, it's important you understand that I was originally a half ghost. That horrible other side of me that you see at times, is my ghost half. I was human, but I half died. Originally, I just lived with it, but my ghost half grew stronger and I weakened. It's a tug of war really. A tug of war between the good and the bad sides of you. In my case the bad side won and only gives me a little bit of time in control. Oh yeah, I didn't explain why I'm fully ghost now. It's because once you half die, you just kind of keep dying until you die." I stare at her, as she kills Sam and Tucker. I'm going to die? Why? What did I do wrong? I didn't half die because I wanted to. I'll loose. That side will beat me. No! I won't loose! I won't give in!

I snap awake and feel a hand quickly move to my arm. It's Sam. She's here earlier this morning. Now that I think about it, it's her fault that I'm dying anyway. No don't think about that! Accusing someone won't help. Move on!

"Danny, are you ok?" The concern in her voice is unbelievable. I wonder if I should tell her. Wait, how would she react? I can't tell her. What would she do? What about when I die? Would she cry? Would she try and search for my ghost? What happens if my form is weak like Basil's?

"Yea, I'm fine," I lie trying desperately to hide the worry. I look around. It's the hospital. I climb out of bed and walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

I look back. Right I can't just leave without a good excuse, "Umm..." Come on brain, "I want to go home."

"Danny," She grabs my arm, "I know you're scared, but you can't just leave."

"Sam, it's gone beyond that now," I try to think of a lie, "It's complicated. I can't explain it!"

She looks me in the eyes, "You can't explain it or you don't want to explain it?"

"Arhhh! It's both ok! I'm going!" And before she can say anything else, I transform into a ghost and fly out of the window. Where should I go? Home? No, my family wouldn't understand. Tucker's? No, he thinks I'm a loon. Sam's not an option. I guess he's the only option. Although, I'm not entirely sure how to get there without my family spotting me. Why did Valerie have to install so much ghost prevention stuff? She's probably created some more, while I've been asleep as well. Is there anywhere I can go? Will I die in that hospital? No! I refuse. It's all Sam's fault anyway. Why did I ever meet her anyway? She's been nothing, but trouble for me! How can I possibly love her? To begin with I was a dimwit. Did I mistake this feeling as well or is my human form trying desperately to cling to some form of decent emotion? Well, it's not like love is fun! Love is shit. It's worse than any form of emotion because it can be all of them! I don't need such a crap emotion.

"What are you doing out of hospital, Danny?" I hear a voice ask me. Of course. It's none other than Valerie.

"Just getting some fresh air, Val," I fib.

"Danny, Sam told me something was up," She ignored my statement, "What's wrong, Danny?"

I laugh, "Is it that hard to believe me? I told Sam that I was fine! My life is swell! I've been asleep for a year! My doctor might be a murderer! I have a ghost who has an obsession with me! My best friend thinks I'm insane and I'm dying!" I cover my mouth. Shit, I said too much.

**So, yeah. I wanted to do some major plot development and this happened. How will Valerie respond? Hey, isn't this Valerie's first proper appearance? Valerie's luckier than Sam though because she can chase after Danny when he's in his ghost form and Valerie has technology. Tucker is really unlucky, he's not getting many appearances. Oh yeah, I revealed two things this chapter. One kind of obvious thing and then something that you guys weren't expecting! I have a feeling Talent is going to kill me...**


	15. You Can't Change the Past

**Hey, Guys! This is the updated ending! It's not that much different, but I've added more detail and extended some conversations. Thank you so much. Seriously, you guys are all amazing and I'm just so thankful for all the reviews and for the fact that you actually read this cheesy cheese. I realised this is a long chapter for me. Most of my chapters are like 1000-2000, but this has gone over 3000. It could be because this is the final chapter so I'm doing a lot of talking out of excitement and tears. I'm so bad. When I was rewriting this chapter, I reread it and I started crying. That is a low. I cried at my own story. Saddest person here! Shoot me with all your ectoblasts! There have been some new review responses added to the bottom as well! I left the original method from the old chapter at the bottom because it's kind of sweet and some of it's still relevant. Also, it kind of brings back the old times when I was writing this story. Anyway, thank you! Thank you all!**

**Thank you to FlyingGekko and others, who I haven't been able to spot an email for, for following this. When I started writing this, I never expected to even get one follower let alone 20.**

**The Talent - Sorry for such a big delay. I guess that was a fair point. OUR BANTER WILL REMAIN IMMORTAL THOUGH! I tried to make last chapter quite conflicting as Danny is quite conflicted, like me! Of course! Danny &amp; Co have always pulled through. I've always wanted to say someone &amp; Co and now I get to! Yes! I wanted to include something involving Sam and Danny's relationship when I started this story and it developed into this.**

**Coin (Guest) - Thank you! Maybe Danny does have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. That would be quite cool. There are a few moments that hint this is Post Phantom Planet. Some of the points in this hints it has to be post PP. One of the major things that hints it's post PP is that Valerie isn't trying to kill Danny even though he's in his ghost form.**

**Sar Wint - His rant was in all fairness a bit humourous. I probably tried hard on that chapter, don't particularly remember much of it though.**

**DPSMTF1177 - Thank you :3 I pushed my imagination to the limits with this story.**

* * *

**XIV**

You Can't Change the Past so Just Continue to the Future

~Danny POV~

"What do you mean, Danny?" She moves closer, but I quickly restore the distance, "Danny if it's about your injury, then you'll be fine, you'll pull through!"

"No! I won't! I'm dying! I won't ever recover! All because of that stupid portal!" I yell at her before stopping again. Damn it! I need to get out of here before I tell her anything else. I glance around. No way I can get to him from here, but luckily we only have one surrounding city for a few miles and the one that we do have is abandoned! I'm sorry. As much as I don't particularly want to die alone, I don't want anyone to see what I might become. I fly trying to make it impossible for Valerie to keep up, but she's upgraded her board to be a lot more challenging to abandon her.

"Danny! What do you mean?" She continues to pursue me. How can I shake her off? My injury stings my chest. What's happening? Before, I know it my legs reappear and I'm falling. What's happened to my ghost form? I look behind me. People are taking photos of me or at least were, but now they're moving out of the way. Of course. My ghost form wants me to die so he can be complete. My hand jolts round to my injury as the pain becomes unbearable. No! Not yet! I can't die yet! I can't die here. The whole of my eyes begin to grow green and I feel a sudden surge of energy. This again? No! Now's not the time to complain. I try my best to use the energy to fly up and away and strangely it works. The rings appear around my waste and quickly change my body from human to ghost. I fly up, maybe a little to quickly and try and stop myself from heading into the clouds. So fast. I can't fully control my powers, but it should be enough. I head towards the abandoned city trying not to look back. However, I can't help myself and I glance back one last time to see Valerie looking at me. Her eyes are full of it. The emotion people call sorrow. I wonder what emotion I will have after death. I hope it's something more peaceful. I hope my ghost side is peaceful. I wonder if I'll still have even a little consciousness after he takes over.

"Of course you will," A voice perks up as I land or crash into the city. I turn to see 'Basil' floating just in front of me, "Oh you can see me! That's cool, you have a keen eye!"

"Why do you always appear when I want to be alone?" I yell from the top of my lungs.

She lets her feet touch the ground, "Because that is the only time you're alone. Now let us talk."

"I don't want to." I answer quietly.

"I probably won't be able to talk with you again." She responds.

Watching her, I ask her, "How did you die?" I figure she probably won't tell me.

Unexpectedly, she gives me a helpful answer for once, "I can't answer that, Danny. As much as I would love to tell you all about me, I can't really remember much. You would have to ask Dr. Basil that. I have a feeling she knows. I think she blames herself."

"What's your relationship with her?"

She surprises me again, "We're twins."

"Why are you answering my questions?" I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not imagining things, but she's still there. I doubt hallucinating would surprise me by this point.

"Because, if I confuse you anymore, I think the ghost you will win." She moves closer to me and brings me into a hug, "Danny, please forgive Sam. I know you love her. Don't let this ruin it. I mean, I know your humanity is on the line, but if I could do anything to change the past I would make it so I didn't say what I did to my sister. I can't even remember it, but I know it's hurt her deeply." She releases me and turns away, "Now go, my consciousness is fading."

"Basil!" I yell and move toward her, but I'm pushed back. I remember what happens in the dream and decide that it's best to leave her for now. The only way to help her is to hear Basil's story from Amanda and hope that it's helps her recover. I fly away and head back to Amity Park. It's ok. Just don't let anyone see you. I turn invisible and laugh slightly. I could have done that earlier. It may have also helped that a lot of the troublesome people were searching for me outside of Amity Park.

I return to my hospital room to see Amanda looking desperately for me, "Dr. Basil?" I turn back into my human form so she can see me and sit down on my bed.

"Where on Earth have you been?" She yells trying to act angry, but she quickly breaks into tears. I understand now. When she sees me, she thinks of her sister. I've been so selfish. She rushes to the bed and stops. It's my turn I guess.

I wrap my arms around her, "I'm sorry for worrying you," I pat her on the head, "It's not your fault. There was something I had to do."

"What was it?" She's trembling. She's fragile, just like a child.

I look at her, "I know it might hurt, but can you tell me about your sister?"

"My sister? How do you know about her?" She backs away.

I smile slightly, "I met her. She told me to ask you."

She moves closer again, "You saw my sister? Nonsense! She disappeared years ago!"

"She didn't disappear. She just has a weak presence. You're just so focused on blaming yourself, that you can't see her." For once, I'm beginning to understand. I guess this is simpler than maths.

"But it is my fault. If I hadn't been so silly and immature, she would still be alive." She turned away from me and desperately wipes at the continuously flowing mess of tears.

"What did happen?"

Still looking away from me, she sighs, "My sister and I did everything together. We didn't have many other friends so we tended to stick together. However, it didn't last." Amanda froze up for a minute, "I was 6 when it happened and we were playing catch, but I hadn't realised how close we were getting to the road. Our parent's weren't watching, they were too busy chatting to someone else's parents. Hailey threw me the ball and I didn't manage to catch it. She laughed at me. I knew she was just acting how older siblings act," She laughed at herself slightly for being so pathetic, "Out of annoyance, I threw the ball a bit too far, on purpose, and Hailey ran to get it. It had gone on to the road and she picked it up and was grinning. I tried to warn her to tell her to come off the road, but it was too late. If only I hadn't been so silly. If only I hadn't thrown it so far. If only..."

"That's ridiculous." I stand up, "Like hell you should blame yourself for something like that. Even Hailey understands by this point that it wasn't your fault!"

"But, just before she disappeared, she blamed me!" She yells at me. Her knees give way and she collapses to them.

I go to return the yells, "She-" I hesitate, "Argh! If only you could see her to hear it from her yourself!"

Before, I can continue, Sam comes running in, "Danny, here you are!" I look at her, "What's up? What was with you? Apparently you said some weird stuff to Valerie!"

I run to her and hug her, nearly knocking her over in the process, "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm an idiot. I'm such a big idiot. Please forgive me." I manage to keep the tears in, though.

"What? What's happening?" Sam catches a glance of Amanda, who's crying and calms slightly, "Danny, what's happening?" I don't answer straight away, instead I grab her hand and lead her to the hospital bed, where I sit her down. I then sit myself next to her without releasing her hand.

I smile slightly, "There's something I need you to know, Sam." I hesitate slightly as I feel a lump rise in my throat. However, I fight through it, "I'm dying. It's not because of this injury. It's because I'm a half-ghost. I guess we screwed up." I laugh, but I can feel Sam tensing up quickly.

"What do you mean, Danny? Don't joke with me like that!" She takes another look at me, but she can tell that I am being 100% serious, "Why? If only I hadn't told you to enter that portal in the first place!" She pushes her head into my chest as if by doing this she can hide the tears.

"I'm sure it will be fine Sam. We've always managed to pull through no matter what after all." I rub her head, "And even if we don't, it will be fun while it lasts."

Sam looks me in the eyes before punching me in the stomach but not too hard, "Damn you and your cheesy lines!" But she can't help grinning a little. I bring her into an embrace and gently place a kiss on her forehead. The embrace doesn't last long though as my family, Dani, Valerie and Tucker burst into the room. They all rush to hug me as Sam attempts to move out of the way. I don't let her. I keep her tightly in an embrace.

"Danny, we were so worried!" Jazz starts, she's already crying. Despite how annoying she is, she does care about me.

"Danny!" Dad just sobs covering me in tears and a bit of snot. I never thought that he would manage to accept me for who I am, but he never cared about what I was because he loves me.

"Sorry for being a jerk, Danny!" Tucker yells. He's not crying, but that's to be expected of him. Tucker does care, but he's just got a weird way of showing it.

"Danny, don't do that again!" Mum tries to tell me off, but it's too soft and I can tell she's just happy to have found me. Mum always tries way too hard for me and Jazz.

"What would I do without you, Danny?" Dani moans into my shoulder. She sees me as a big brother and I need to start acting like one for her.

They all pull away before Valerie speaks, "You owe me an explanation, Danny." Danny. That's my name. It feels weirdly nice hearing them say it and, as much as before Sam arrived I could hold back the tears, with everyone else gathered, I can't hold back my tears. The fact all these people are here for me is enough to put me at ease. These people are my friends and family. I can explain myself and I do.

"I may not have long left to live," I started and straight way people begin to protest, "It's not because of this injury. It's because of the accident a while back. The one which gave me these powers." I see a few eyes widen and some jaws drop, "I may slowly become less human and more like a ghost. I don't know if I'll be a good ghost or a bad ghost once I myself lose consciousness, but I have a feel that you guys will not give up on me even if I turn bad." I laugh slightly.

"Surely there must be a way, Danny!" Valerie pipes up first.

"Yeah, we always find a way, Danny!" Tucker was already trying to brainstorm some ideas.

"We won't let you die!" Jazz desperately grabbed an imaginary dying Danny and tried to pull him back from the gateway.

Before answering the continuous flow of protests, I turn to Sam, who I can tell is still blaming herself for all of this and smile, "Sam, it's not your fault. It's not like you knew this was going to happen. You just wanted to see something cool and I guess it was pretty cool."

"I never asked you this, but did it hurt when you became a half ghost?" Sam frowns slightly.

I lean forward and push a strand of hair that was being rebellious behind her ear, "I guess it felt kind of tingly, but it never hurt." I reassure her before glancing at Amanda who had hidden slightly so the attention wouldn't be taken away from me, "I think this is what Hailey wanted to tell you."

"So the balance within you has placed you at an advantage, Danny," Everyone immediately turns to see a small black haired ghost standing near the window smiling, "Thank you, Danny, but this is something I have to do myself." She moves towards Amanda and crouches in front of her, "I'm sorry for blaming you. It was never your fault. You even tried to save me. I need you to understand that Amanda. It's like Danny said though, becoming a half ghost is painless."

"Really?" Amanda wipes the tears from her eyes, "It didn't hurt?"

"I felt and still feel no pain." Hailey smiles reassuring Amanda before hugging her.

"There's one thing I don't understand, Hailey. I became a half ghost because of the ectoplasm in the portal, but you were just, you know." I interrupt.

Hailey turns to me, "It was your parent's car, Danny." Eyes immediately fall on my parents, "Don't worry, it's because they braked that my injuries weren't severe and it's thanks to them that I'm still here. I may have died and become a ghost by this point, but it was the ectoplasm that spilled from their car that made me a half ghost. I would have died without that ectoplasm."

"Hailey, you're disappearing!" Sam points out.

"Well, it's not like there's any point in me staying in this world. Not everyone becomes a ghost you know." Hailey releases Amanda and steps backwards.

"Wait! You can't go!" Amanda begins to protest, "I need you!"

"Do you, though?" Hailey quietens Amanda, "You're stronger than you think." She turns to face all of us, "Goodbye, everyone and thank you for making my life so fun." She laughs before fully disappearing. Amanda's tears flood her face.

"No! Hailey!" She reaches out, but it's too late, "Don't go!"

I grab her from behind and pull her into a hug, "She's finally achieved peace, Dr. Basil." I smile, "Isn't it time for you to achieve what you want?" Amanda stayed like that for a while and while Sam was a tad jealous of Amanda, she allowed it. Of course, Sam would never admit it to me.

It took a while, but eventually Amanda stopped mourning and was able to continue with her life. Hailey had affected me as well. I felt like I finally understood something about life. Life should be enjoyed to the fullest. I'm sorry this is cheesy. A few years passed after this incident and I'm still half alive. Me and Sam still argue, but that will always happen. We're both way too stubborn. I guess you're all wondering on whether or not we got revenge on Skulker, Nocturn and Desiree and I suppose I should tell you all about it.

Shortly after I had fully recovered, there was a call saying that Skulker was in Amity Park. We had told everyone to contact me when they heard of his whereabouts or the other twos. I quickly flew towards him followed by Tucker, Dani and Sam. Once there, we set our plan in motion. When you leave me out of commission for such a long period of time, what do you expect me to do; sit back and relax? I'm too much of a busybody for that by this point. Tucker quickly handed me something and I moved to place it on Skulker's arm, while invisible. Meanwhile, Dani and Sam distracted Skulker from tracking me down. However, they tried to keep an eye out for signs to alert them of my whereabouts. From this method, we quickly managed to place it on Skulker's arm. Then, the real fun started. We all moved towards Tucker. This is when we began messing with Skulker's suit. Dani started filming and we forced him to some stupid dancing for a while before we made him fly back into the ghost zone.

Next on our list was Desiree. She was easy. The moment she appeared, I wished for her to spend a day on a date with Dash. It was fun watching her do so. I even began to feel bad for her by the end of the day, but she did nearly lock me in a dream forever.

Finally, there was Nocturn. He was the trickiest because he rarely ever showed up, but we got lucky. When he showed up, we were ready. After locating his hiding place, all of us except Tucker, my Mum and my Dad, who suddenly decided they wanted to come, which in a way made it easier as Mum was an excellent ghost hunter. Dad was- well, he had the enthusiasm. Tucker was left to try to deactivate the Satellite Tower with them looking after his behind. The rest of us, Jazz, Sam, Dani, Valerie and me, entered his dream and began wreaking havoc after the tower was beginning to shut down. We became Nocturn's worst nightmare and let's just say it would be a while before he would be coming back.

That's pretty much it. Life was finally back to normal.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" Everyone sighs as we hear the usual ghost saying the usual phrase. I quickly transform into my ghost form and defeat the Box Ghost in one swift attack. Tucker chucks me the Fenton Thermos and the Box Ghost is absorbed into it.

The End.

* * *

**Yup. This is unfortunately the end. I know it's a bit rushed and sudden (and cheesy), but this is it. I realised that I was putting it off because I knew there was only going to be a couple chapters left at maximum, but I also realised that if I didn't finish it with this chapter it wouldn't ever end so I ended it on this chapter. I know this chapter is probably too centered around Hailey (Basil) and Amanda, but I wanted to tie their story up aswell. For those who didn't understand it; Danny's human side is too strong for him to fully die and even if he did, he would be peaceful. Hailey passed on. She managed to allow her ghost half to let her pass on because it was pointless them staying. Sorry if I put "he" instead of "I" during the chapter. Thank you for reading this story. I hope the ending wasn't too disappointing for you. Please review. I probably won't be doing any other stories, except one-shots and they'll probably be of manga's I've read.**

**TheTalent - I kind of responded to you by Private Message, but thank you again anyway!**

**Ghostgirl8977 - OMG! Thank you so much! I am unworthy of such praise!**

**RoseAnna1177 - Thank you! It's fine, I'm surprised people still remembered the story.**


End file.
